Bleed All Over Me
by iRepD0rk
Summary: After years of searching for a murderer,FBI agent Edward Masen finally finds that the killer is a woman.At the same time he meets stunning Bella Swan,a mysterious lady that has him on his knees.Soon he finds all the clues point to his beautiful damsel...
1. Happy Birthday

Bella POV

"How about you strip for me?"

"No problem sweetie." I gave him a quick peck on the nose.

I crawled off the bed before I walked over to the stereo and turned on some music, I turned around and faced him. I stood in front of the bed and began to sway my hips side to side, running my hands slowly up and down my body, caressing my breasts. He laid in the bed rubbing his prominent hard on. I lightly grabbed the hem of my silk red dress and slowly lifted the dress over my thighs and past my hips. The thin material lightly grazed my skin as I lifted it over my breast and over my head. I stood in front of him in nothing but my black lace panties. I crawled back on his lap and he roughly gripped my waist, he rocked my hips against him and let out a low grunt. I ran my hands up his naked chest to his long black hair.

"You like that?" He asked panting.

I nodded as I kissed his neck.

"Wait until I'm fucking you." He whispered huskily.

"Oh, there won't be any of that tonight." I chuckled.

"What?!" He grabbed me by shoulders and yanked me from the crook of his neck.

"With the type of diseases you have from the many prostitutes you've fucked, I wouldn't dare have your penciled dick near me." My soft girly tone dropped.

It dawned on him why I was in his room and he shouted for his guards, I snapped his neck. I jumped off of him and grabbed my dress, I slipped it back on and pulled out my 9mm. I opened the door and shot the first guard I saw, it was at least twenty of them in the room alone. They began opening fire, most bullets missed me, but the ones that hit me simply ricocheted off of my body. I laughed at the fear that showed on their faces, I shot each one of them, every time I pulled the trigger one of them went down. I walked out of the room and down the stairs towards the guards that were rushing up to help. I reloaded my gun and prepared for the fight to begin. I met the first guard, I quickly put a bullet between his eyes and kept moving without hesitation. Three guards ran at me, but soon found themselves dead. I shot several more before running out of bullets. Time for some action, I quickly ran down the stairs meeting a guard. I snatched the gun from his hand so fast he still thought the gun was still in his hands.

"Come on you can handle a woman right?" I taunted him.

He swung and I dodged standing behind him. "Missed me." I whispered in his ear. He jumped before swinging at the air. I punched him fast and hard, knocking him out, he was lucky I didn't kill him. I killed plenty more, before finally leaving the building, not wanting to leave too much of mess with the other guards. I ran fast, I got ten miles before I finally stopped and hopped in my getaway car.

"Mission complete, Hajime Nakamura is dead." I pulled the wig from my head and pulled my mahogany hair from the stocking I had on.

"Good." James said while he sped down the busy street, dodging cars with ease.

"I wish I would've fed, but I was afraid that I would catch something." I pulled of the dress that had singed holes from the bullets.

"You'll be able to feed soon." He looked over at me stared at my body.

I grabbed the clothes I had in the back and slipped a pair of jeans, a black tank top and a black leather bikers jacket.

"How did you kill him?"

"Fast and painless, snapped his neck." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Did you kill everyone?"

"No, I left a few of them after I got bored." My cell phone began to buzz.

"Swan." I answered rubbing the gun powder from my cheek.

"From what I hear from Alice you did a great job." Carlisle's melodic tone came through the phone.

"It was nothing, he had a weakness, I used it." I grinned.

"I wish I could've seen the dress you had on." My grin got bigger at his words.

"Well maybe you'll get to see what I had under it."

"Your such a tease, I will see you soon." He hung up and so did I.

I looked out of my window at stared up at the full moon, I closed my eyes feeling like a ten year old all over again. Every full moon, the memories come flooding back, ready to take me back into the darkness. I could always hear the screams of torture and pain. I could always remember the feeling of my heart beating so fast as I ran for my life. Fifty five years and it still affected me. I opened my eyes and looked away from the shining moon, I wouldn't let it get to me this time. I've grown so much, as a person, as a woman, as an assassin. If I could look at myself fifty five years ago, I wouldn't see the person that I am now. I would be looking down at a little girl with big brown eyes that were constantly shedding tears. She held so much emotions in those eyes, despair, hate, confusion, doubt, hurt, pain. I looked at my wrist, the pale, hard skin was the only scarred part of my flawless body. The bite mark was faintly visible, but you could see them, it was a symbol of change. I was changed into something that was thought to be only fiction, a myth. I was also changed into a different person, a person who never showed fear, never let people get close enough to hurt me. I learned to hide all weaknesses from the world because it will use it against me. I ran my fingers over the mark and thanked the man who changed me. Carlisle Cullen, he was my hero, my idol, my master. He saved me from hell and gave me a fresh start, he let me start all over. He took me off the streets and took care of me when no one else wanted to. He taught everything he knew, he trained me to become the lethal weapon that I have become. I belonged to him and the mark on my wrist proved it. He was and is the only one who cares for me.

The car came to a stop and I left from the car and into the house. I smiled when I heard the melody of my song being played on the piano. It was so sad and depressing to everyone else, but to me, it spoke the truth, it spoke about my life. I walked into the where the music came from and saw Carlisle sitting at the piano, playing away. I closed my eyes and let the music notes take me away. The song never faded, it never lost it's power, it always was full of emotion. He ended the song and walked over to me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You always know how to make me smile." I touched my forehead to his.

"I saw the moon and knew you would need it."

"Thank you." I whispered touching his cheek.

"Your very welcome." He twirled me around. "I have another mission for you."

"Really! Is it out of the country?" I said excited.

"Sadly no, it's in New York."

"Well at least it's away." I settled for it knowing I didn't have a choice. "But tell me later, right now I want to be free from work."

"Of course." He kissed my neck. "We'll discuss it tomorrow."

"Good." I let my head fall to give him more access to my neck.

He nipped and sucked at my neck before moving to my lips. He stuck his tongue in my mouth and I let a throaty moan. I didn't want to do this, but I didn't have a choice, I was his so I did what he wanted to do, but it didn't mean I couldn't enjoy him. He began to take off my clothes, piece by piece, until I was only in my underwear and heels.

"Your so beautiful." He whispered.

His fingers combed through my hair as his lips found my neck again. His hand ventured down to my panties, the tips of his fingers barely grazing my skin. His hand entered my panties lightly grazing my wet folds. I hissed at the small yet powerful touch.

"Your so wet for me." He growled in my ear. "Do you want my fingers to fuck you?"

"Please yes!" I snarled impatiently.

"Say it nicely."

"Please Master!" I begged.

"Good girl." He plunged his fingers deep inside of me, I gasped at the welcomed intrusion. "So wet." He sucked my earlobe in his mouth and nibbled.

His fingers continued to pump in and out of me, rapidly moving causing my orgasm to build fast, ready to escape. He used his other hand to grab a hold of my breast, he pinched my nipple, twisting it between his fingers. My moans were coming out loud, he knew how to make me melt like ice in ninety degree heat.

"Are you ready to come yet?" I nodded furiously at his question and he chuckled placing his thumb on clit and rubbing it lightly. I shouted out before I came hard, my body shook violently in his hold.

"That's my girl, let it consume you," He softly kissed my neck as I continued to ride out my orgasm.

Light tremors soon went through every inch of my body, even in the tips of my fingers. I found myself falling onto a soft bed, Carlisle's body soon falling on top of mine. His naked body allowed me to feel every inch of his body, every defined muscle. He smoothly ripped my panties from my body.

"I love how your skin feels under my fingertips," He whispered against my neck.

His fingers trailed down my body, tracing the outline of my breast, circling around my belly button. His simple touch made me want him more, the way he worshiped my body as if I were a temple.

"Your body will forever be mine to caress, to love," His lips ran over my throat. "To taste, to touch."

"Carlisle please make love to me," My legs wrapped themselves around his waist pulling him closer to me.

"I can't deny you anything," His voice spoke in a sultry tone.

He pulled me into a kiss that sent a raging fire through my veins, his tongue running across my lips, my mouth opened giving him immediate dominance of my own tongue. He slowly entered me, receiving a small sigh from me. His long smooth strokes were slow and steady, savoring each and every second that went past. My moans and sighs of pleasure fueled his fire of passion, his thrusts soon became harder and faster. The heated coil in me tightening slowly in each passing moment.

"Carlisle...I'm almost there," My hips thrust upward to meet his hips.

"Come for me Isabella," His teeth slowly pressed into my neck, making me gasp at the pain.

"Carlisle!" The mixture of pain and pleasure caused my climax to break free, sending my body into an orgasmic heaven. I cried out at the wonderful feeling he gave me.

Soon after I felt Carlisle release inside of me, his sounds of pleasure made my skin tingle. My legs fell from his body, feeling completely sated. Carlisle removed himself from on top of me, only to pull me into his arms.

"Happy birthday my sweet fallen angel," His lips pressed into my nape causing me to sigh.

"Thank you Carlisle. One of my best birthdays to date," I turned to face him.

"Alice also has something to give you," He touched my lips with his fingers.

"Is it better than your gift?" I teased.

"She wishes," He chuckled lightly.

"Well, I'll be the judge of that," I gave him a chaste kiss before I got up from the bed.

Edward's POV

"Thirty two dead, including Hajime Nakamura," My partner Emmett as we stared at the scene in front of us.

"Anybody see the murderer?" I asked running my hands through my hair.

"We got one goon who was knocked unconscious, he said it was a woman, he's not much help though, he's scared shitless,"

I sighed shaking my head. "We've been after this guy for damn near six months. A whole fucking unit and one god damn woman gets to him in one night," I looked up at Emmett who only shrugged. "How does that make us look?"

"She had to have had help," Emmett tried to explain.

"No," I kneeled down in front one of the dead bodies that littered the room. I put on a glove and pulled the bullet that was lodged in his forehead. "This is same person who got Javier Mendez, Luke Black, Marcus Davidson, the list goes on and fucking on. None of these men had a chance, each one hit with perfect precision, they were either received a hit to brain or the heart. The bullets are marked so they won't be traced."

"So basically from what I'm hearing a hot ass chick is going around killing men so powerful that even we can't get to them?" Emmett asked astonished. "Shit we might hire her and let her do the job for us!"

"We've been chasing this person for years and the first clue we've gotten is that she is a woman," I walked into the room where Nakamura's body was. "It's like chasing a damn ghost."

"So what are we doing?" Emmett asked.

"Start tagging the bodies, even though it'll be a waste of time we examine the bodies and hope that woman left some type of hair, fabric of finger fucking print."

"Relax man, we'll get her eventually," He patted me on my back. "Alright start taggin' and baggin'!"

He left me in the room with Nakamura, I bent down and stared at the naked man. His eyes still open from his death. If the murderer was a woman, the only way she could've gotten this close to this man was if she was prostitute or played one. Whoever we're dealing with isn't going to let us catch her so easily, she's made that clear ever since she started this massacre.

"She must've been beautiful if you picked her up," I walked out of the room.


	2. Maneater

Chapter 2: Maneater

_And when she walks she walks with passion  
when she talks, she talks like she can handle it  
when she asks for something boy she means it  
even if you never ever seen it...  
_

_you wish you never ever met her at all...  
you wish you never ever met her at all..._

Edward POV

Ever since I found out that the person I've been tracking down for years is a woman, I can't stop thinking about what she looks like. Was she tall, short, fat, skinny, ugly, beautiful. I keep picturing her to be gorgeous, but seeing the female criminals these days, it's highly unlikely that she was pretty. But Nakamura wouldn't have picked her up if she was ugly, I've picked up a several prostitutes who've admitted to being with Nakamura if I promised them I wouldn't turn them in. The seven that did come forward, I immediately noticed they all were blonde with blue eyes, which gave a hint to what my mysterious female looked like, but she could've easily have been wearing a wig. The blue eyes could've been contacts. The fact that she was a woman has made my job a bit easier, but at the same time it made it just as hard. All I knew was that this woman was pure fucking genius to pull off so many murders and not leave a trace of herself. She might as well have not of been there?! We wouldn't know the fucking difference. Her bullets were untraceable, how the fuck do you make bullets untraceable? How she killed those men was unbelievable, I mean she hit each one, her bullets always found its target. She wasn't shooting recklessly, she was calm, almost arrogant. Some of the bullets from the guards were mashed as if hit something like concrete or harder. She must've had something on that protected her, but whatever it was must've been heavy to hold. I've also been interviewing the one guy that saw this woman and so far I've gotten nothing from him.

He was terrified and the fact that he didn't speak English didn't make the situation any better. After days of investigation, I have found nothing, not even a strand of hair. I don't know what to do at this point, I could just give up and wait until her next victim or I could try harder. I ran my fingers through my hair, letting out a sigh. I looked over at Emmett who was in his own deep thoughts. We both were obsessed about this woman, although Emmett was obsessed for his own perverted reasons, but he still wanted to catch this woman as much as I did.

Bella POV

My hips swayed side to side as I walked through the building of Marvin Harris. As his new assistant I had to be in his office at 3 P.M. sharp to begin his busy day. My luscious red hair was tied into a tight bun, well my luscious red wig was, but only I knew that. My new hazel eyes wouldn't last long so I brought plenty of them to change into once the ones I had on dissolved. I was dressed for success in a gray pencil skirt that hugged my hips and thighs. My white, silk, ruffled blouse hugged my torso snugly, one button loose to show off an inch of my cleavage. My five-inch gray stilettos made my legs look a mile long. I was the perfect seductress, but that's not why I'm here, it still didn't mean I couldn't have my fun with . I fixed my glasses before I knocked on the door of ' office.

"Come in!" His voice was loud through the door.

I stepped inside and waited for him to look up from his computer. Once he did, I watched his jaw drop as he took me in.

"Bonjour Mr. Harris! My name is Noelle and I'm your new assistant!" My French accent was perfect and the fake innocence and glee in my voice could earn me several Academy awards.

"Hel...Hello Noelle it's nice to meet you," He stood from his chair and held out his hand.

I gave him a questioning look before quickly smiling again. "This is the American way to greet people, is it not?" I shook his hand and smiled. "I apologize for my ignorance to your ways, I just moved from my homeland and I'm a bit confused with some of the American ways."

"Like?" asked intrigued with my eyes, like I knew he would be.

"Your cars! You drive on the left side not on the right! How strange is that?!"

"Well we Americans like being different," he gave me a warm smile.

Marvin Harris was a handsome man, dark brown eyes, almost black. He stood at 6'6, with a very muscular build from running every morning and pumping iron every other day. His black hair set off his ivory tone skin. He had great facial structure, his jaw line hard, cheekbones were high, nose straight with a scar above it from when he broke his nose in a sparring match. His eyes were low and mysterious, but his looks didn't fool me at all. He was a conniving, cheating bastard. His wife of ten years, two months and thirteen days is oblivious to the fact that he has been cheating on her ever since their wedding day. Every week, maybe two, but no longer, he would fuck a different woman. For the past couple of months he would be sadly doing me. It was sad for him because it would be the last fuck he'll ever do, but good for me because I get to have some fun on this mission. I would be lying if I said I wasn't sexually attracted to this man. Carlisle satisfied every need I could possibly have, but I still want to have fun.

"I hope to one day be accustom to your ways, but while I do that I'm here to serve you," I gave him a cheeky smile.

"Great," he finally looked away from my eyes. "Please have a seat."

I sat down in a chair in front of his large desk, crossing one thigh over the other and folded my hands in my lap. He couldn't take his eyes off of me, I was his perfect woman. He had a weak spot for women with red hair and hazel eyes, but it seemed he couldn't find the right woman, until I stepped into the picture. He also loved accents, long legs, an intelligent woman - which shocked me, usually men wanted them as dumb as they can find them - tall enough to accommodate his tall stature and they have to be innocent, she didn't have to be a virgin, but at least close to it, he wanted someone he could take advantage of. I wasn't innocent, nor was I a red head or had hazel eyes, but he didn't know that.

"Let's get down to business. Your job here is to keep my life here as neat and as organized as possible, you will be scheduling appointments, meetings, also taking all calls, you will purchasing tickets for over-seas business, making reservations for hotels," He handed me a Blackberry. "This will help with all of that, you keep that on you at all times, you answer every single call."

I nodded and smiled. ", I've been an assistant before I know how my job goes. I have a few questions of my own."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Ask away."

"How do you like your coffee?"

"Black."

"When do I have my lunch break?"

"When I do," his grin was mischievous.

I gave him a worried look. "May I ask why?"

"Just in case I need you, only business purposes."

I nodded understanding his eyes, he was just trying to get closer to me. I knew he had figured me out.

"Well if you don't mind I would like to get to work," I stood from my chair.

"Everything you need is at your desk," He informed.

I turned to leave, my cell phone vibrating in my bra. I opened the door and left his office, quickly pulling my cell phone out, too fast for anyone to notice. I sat at the desk that was right in front of Mr. Harris' office. It was a text message from Carlisle:

**Call ASAP**

I put my phone back in the side of my bra and looked down at the folders that were splayed across the desk. I quickly read through each one, memorizing times for meeting and appointments. I got up and went into the bathroom locking the door behind me, I pulled out my phone and dialed Carlisle's number.

"We have a problem. Alice has had a vision about two FBI agents," Carlisle's voice came through the phone. "They will be here in a month so I need you to speed your mission up, you need to be here when they come."

"No problem," I kept my accent on just in case a nosy person was walking by.

He hung up the phone and so did I, sticking the phone back in place and leaving the bathroom. I swiftly walked back to my desk and sat back down in the chair. The phone on the desk rang and I answered it before it rang it again.

"This is ' office, Noelle speaking, how can I help you?"

"Great way to answer the phone, but it's only me, a woman will be coming soon please tell her I'm not here."

"No problem sir and you have a meeting in thirty minutes in room twelve I suggest you prepare for it."

"Thank you Noelle." He hung up and so did I.

I sat and doodled on a piece of paper since I didn't have anything to do. After about five minutes I heard someone approaching my desk. I looked up and smiled at the man in front of me. He was very cute, the arrogance in his green eyes humored me.

"I'm Drake, you must be ' new assistant," he held out his hand and I shook it.

"My name is Noelle, nice to meet you Drake! I was afraid no one would talk to me since I'm new," I smiled shyly.

"Your French?" He asked shocked.

"Yes I am! I've only been in America for about a month," his eyes moved down to my shirt.

"I hope you like it so far," he looked back up at me.

"Yes I do! The men are actually nicer than the women, it's quite unusual." I tapped my finger to my chin as if pondering.

"Very," Drake smirked. "If you need someone to talk to I'm here."

"Thank you very much! I really appreciate your kindness!"

"Anytime sweetheart," he took my hand and kissed it.

I giggled and looked down shyly, I haven't been here for twenty minutes and already I'm being hit on. He walked away and a woman about my height, with blonde hair and eyes that matched mine came up to me.

"Hello mademoiselle! How can I help you today?"

"Who the hell are you?" she asked in a snobby tone.

"I'm Noelle ' new assistant, may I ask your name?"

"None of your damn business, where is Marvin?"

"I am sorry mademoiselle, but he is not here," I wanted to laugh in the woman's face, she was Marvin's pick of the week.

"Damn it don't lie to me!" She yelled and walked over to Marvin's door, she began banging on the door. "OPEN UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!!!"

The door swung open and Marvin yanked the woman in his office. I smirked and turned away going back to my doodling. She was a beautiful woman, a model most likely from the way she dressed and presented herself. The phone on my desk rang and I answered.

"This is Mr..."

"Noelle it's can you please come here," Marvin hung up.

I left from my desk and walked inside his office, the blonde woman was yelling at Marvin. I stood by the door timidly, watching the scene play out.

"I'm not going to be treated like one of your whores!!" She screamed at Marvin.

"Noelle, push my meeting back five minutes," Marvin looked over at me.

"It's her isn't it!!" The woman pointed at me accusingly.

"Christine please leave her alone, she is new here," Marvin rubbed his temples as if her voice was giving him a migraine.

"I'm not stupid! I know that French bitch is your flavor of the week!" She screamed.

"Excuse me mademoiselle, but I am not a female dog, you see I only walk on two legs and I do not bark, and please is a very handsome man, but he is married, plus I don't sleep around, it's degrading."

Her eyes narrowed at me. "Are you implying that I sleep around?!"

"I haven't implied no such thing mademoiselle, I only said that I don't sleep around, though American women are very promiscuous..." I was loving the anger that was boiling inside her, I was waiting impatiently for her to strike out at me.

Just as suspected she made her way over to me, raising her hand about to hit me. My quick reflexes caught her wrist.

"Please mademoiselle, I may be small, but I am not weak. I warn you do not underestimate me." I warned with a smile.

She tried to yank her hand away, my grip tightening wanting badly to break her fragile bones, to listen to her screams of pain, but I let her go. She glared at me for a while longer before she left the office.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that Noelle,"

"It is okay , I've been through worse in my homeland," I walked up to his desk making my move. "You look tense do you mind if I help you with you problem?"

He stared up at me for a while before nodding. I walked behind the desk where he sat.

"Relax your muscles," I said while I began rubbing his shoulders.

I smiled when he groaned, relaxing more and more. "You are very tense, what has caused such tension?" my hands dug deep into his skin.

"Work, stress, working out, kids, my wife," he leaned back into his chair.

"You need to take a day out of each month for relaxation, it will help immensely."

"Thanks for the advice," he groaned once more. "So do you really think I'm very handsome."

I smirked my evil smirk. "Of course, I am a woman with eyes, what woman would not think of you as handsome?"

"Thank you Noelle, your beautiful yourself."

"Thank you , but I don't that is true, men don't seem to be interested in me."

He turned to look up at me. "Noelle you're one of the most gorgeous woman I have met."

"You're only saying that to make me feel better," my head fell down shyly.

He stood and lifted my chin up to look at him. "I'm telling the truth."

"Thank you , you are too kind."

"Noelle do you have a boyfriend?"

"No , I've only had one and he only wanted sex and like an idiot I gave it to him thinking he had loved me, but it will happen no more," he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, he was a stupid man to not see how lucky he was to have you," he looked down at me, slowly he began to lean down. I pulled away looking shocked.

"! I can not kiss you, you're married and you're my boss!"

"Noelle, I can't stay away from you, you are a beautiful woman." He forced a kiss on my lips and I tried to push his body away from mine, but he was too strong.

I slowly felt myself get into the kiss, letting his tongue in my mouth. I moaned, wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled away breathless, but he still held onto me.

"We can not do this! You're married!" I protested.

"But I do not love my wife, she does not love me, we are only married for our kids," he lied very well, the sadness in eyes could've fooled anybody.

I pretended to think about it, giving him a look of innocence.

" I am sorry but I can not do this," I pulled away from him and walked from his room.

He hated when women gave in easily, he wanted a chase and I would give one.


	3. Naughty Girl

Chapter 3:Naughty Girl

_I'm feelin sexy  
I wanna hear you say my name boy  
If you can reach me  
You can feel my burning flame_

_I'm feelin kind of n-a-s-t-y  
I might just take you home with me...  
_

Bella POV

A week has passed and Marvin has continued to pursue me, his patience is wearing thin, but it doesn't really matter. He wants me so badly it's pathetic, I lost all interest in him. He has been giving sending me all of these mushy love gifts, flowers, teddy bears, chocolates. Each one had a small note with a sweet love poem and it's always signed 'Your Secret Admirer'. I mean does he really think I'm that stupid? Well he thinks Noelle is, but come on! But I gave him the reaction he wanted, I would sigh in admiration. His desperate actions didn't stop there, on our lunch breaks, he would take me to fancy restaurants. I never ate the crappy food, I would pretend to be too busy to eat. Human food smelled disgusting, I sometimes forget that I used to eat it. I had to admit Marvin was a very persistent man, he has been putting all of his attention on me, so I've decided to stop being a cock tease and giving him what he's been begging for.

I heard a knock at my door and I pulled my green strapless dress down on my body and slipped into my white heels before I opened the door to see Marvin. He wore a grin that reached both of his ears, he handed me a bouquet of white roses.

"These are for you my sweet kitten," he leaned down and kissed my cheek.

I looked down at my feet shyly. "Thank you Mr. Harris."

"I told you to call me Marvin," he grabbed my chin and forced my face up to look at him.

"Sorry, let me put the flower in a vase," I pulled away from him and went into the kitchen.

I went into the kitchen and opened the garbage disposal and tossed the flowers in. I grabbed my clutch purse and left from the apartment.

"You look beautiful, like always," he touched my cheek.

"Thank you," of course I looked good, it was necessary.

I didn't do much to myself, I put my hair in tight curls, applied some eyeliner, put on lipstick that reminded me of blood. The dress was something I found on my way from Marvin's building. I put some jewelry and my look was complete.

"Where are we going?" I asked in my accent that was getting rather annoying.

"It's a surprise," he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to his body.

I already knew, it was going to be a French restaurant. It was a typical male move, he thought that it would remind me of "home", but I let him play his game.

We left out the apartment building to be greeted by a limo, Marvin opened the door for me and I slipped inside. Marvin slipped in and shut the door behind him, he scooted closer to me, touching his knee to mine. I rolled my eyes, this night was going to be long and dull.

Edward POV

I quickly ducked my head avoiding the objects that my livid fiancee was throwing at me. I tried to talk, but a cd came flying my way. I caught it and tossed it on the floor.

"Your always bailing out on me!! Your always busy at work!!" Tanya screeched.

"Well how else am I going to pay the bills! Your not working! And I told you I might not be able to go out!"

"Your never here!! Your always with your brute of a partner!!..Are you gay?!"

"What!?! Tanya, I'm not...We're not gay."

"How am I supposed to know! I barely spend time with you! I hardly even know you and we haven't sex in three months!!" Her eyes narrowed at me. "Are you cheating on me?"

"Gosh Tanya no I'm not cheating," I sighed shaking my head.

"Then why aren't you here for me?" She screamed.

"BECAUSE I HAVE A JOB TANYA!" I finally snapped after thirty minutes of her yelling and throwing. "What part of that don't you understand! I can't be here when ever you need me! If you would get a job maybe I wouldn't be working this hard trying to keep you happy! But clearly I'm not doing a good job at that! I told you before we got into this relationship that my job was time consuming! You said you understood, but clearly that was a lie."

She stood there, not saying anything, tears in her eyes ready to spill.

"Tanya, please don't cry," I walked over to her and pulled her in my arms.

"I just want to be with you," she whined wrapping her arms around me.

"Okay, how about I take a week off and we can go out of town," I hated the words that were coming from my mouth, but it would make her happy.

"Really?" she looked up at me wiping away her tears.

"Yes, I'll take off as soon as I can."

She smiled and kissed me. "Kay. I love you."

"You too," I said avoiding that four letter word.

I never could say it to her, she said it to me first and I couldn't just not say anything. I felt something for Tanya, but it wasn't love. It was strong because it kept me from packing up and leaving her in the dust. I wanted so badly to end this engagement with her, but I knew I would hurt her. She was a wonderful woman, at times she was a bitch...most of the time she was a bitch, but I dealt with it.

"Come on let's go to bed," she took my hand and began pulling to our bed.

Just as I was about to protest my cell phone went off and I knew it was Emmett.

"I'm so sorry," I said before I answered. "Masen."

"Carlisle Cullen is by far the luckiest man in the world," Emmett said.

"What did you find out?"

"He lives with two women, his daughter and from the pictures I'm looking at, his woman, he's not married because there is no ring on either of their fingers."

"So..."

"The woman, Isabella Swan, twenty-seven, a fucking goddess, the reason men exist."

"You think she's a suspect?"

"No, but maybe Carlisle has some ties to this, he could've put a hit out on Nakamura and the other victims."

"What's the description on Swan?"

"God, long, luscious mahogany hair, her eye color unknown, they seem to be a deep red, but it could be the trick of the light. Legs for fucking miles..."

"Emmett, I need a straight description," as much as enjoyed imagining what this woman looked like, I had a job to do.

"You had to ruin the fun. She looks to be about 5'7 maybe taller, weight seems to be around 120 maybe more, porcelain colored skin, heart-shaped face."

"We should keep an eye out on her, any idea where we can catch her?"

"I called Carlisle's office and talked to him about meeting up with him to ask a few questions, he says he won't talk unless his partner is there."

"Who's his partner?"

"Sex on Legs."

"Swan?"

"That's what I said."

"So where is she?"

"Out of town on business, won't be back for another week or so."

"Fine, send the pictures you have."

"Alright. How's the fiancee?"

"The same," I didn't say much, I knew she would be listening in.

"I still think you should leave her, she's no good for you."

"Yea, you say that every time, look I'll see you later." I hung up the phone and sat down on the couch.

I loaded up my laptop and waited for Emmett to send me the pictures of the Swan. I was a bit anxious to see what Isabella Swan looked like. From the way Emmett described her, she sounded like a gorgeous woman. Even though it didn't take much to excite Emmett, all he needed was tits and ass. The link for the pictures finally popped up, I clicked on the link shaped as an envelope.

The pictures took a while to load, but once they did my breath caught as I stared at the beauty that was on my screen. She was walking from a store, along side a man with blonde hair, who I assumed was Mr. Cullen. His hand looked to be on her back, leading her into the car awaiting them. She was more than gorgeous, she was stunning. Her eyes cast down, the person snapping pictures went unnoticed. Her mahogany hair in a braided ponytail that laid on her shoulder, the tip of the braid stopping on the middle of her stomach. She wore a white tank top with shorts that showed me her long legs, the tall heels only made them look even longer. My eyes were glued to her body, to be able to have my hands touch her skin. Fantasies of her curvaceous body laying under me began to make their way into my head. The one thing that really had me wanting to meet this woman was her lips. They were curved into a devilish smirk, as if she knew I was looking at her, like she knew a secret that was to die for. Warning signs went off in my head about her, she was a woman that knew what she wanted. That wasn't the only thing, something about her just didn't sit right with me.

I went to the next picture and she now was walking from Mr. Cullen's building. She was with another man and from the way he stared after her, he wanted her just as bad as I did. Her gaze was hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, but she seemed to staring ahead. Her hair was in a bun with bangs that made her look younger. She wore a black leather bikers jacket with a white shirt under it, the white skinny leg jeans and black high heels. She looked upset, her lips in a tight line. Her fists in tight balls, maybe her and her boyfriend got into a fight. I went to the next picture and my heart skipped a beat. Unlike the first two pictures, she looked dead into the camera. The warning bells in my head were louder, her gaze was damn near menacing, her ravishing beauty almost masking it. Her eyes looked to be a deep red, but I confirmed it noticing that a flash wasn't used to take the picture. The same smirk from the first picture was on display, it was like she daring you, taunting you. Her hair was straight, surrounding her perfect face. Her body was hidden by the car she was stepping into. She stared like she was trying to reach into my soul. I knew it was only a picture, but that didn't stop the chill that went down my spine. The woman was dangerous, her demeanor screamed it. I heard Tanya's footsteps and quickly shut down, but the images of Isabella Swan burned into my thoughts.

Bella POV

After going to dinner at a crappy French restaurant where I ate a salad that I had to throw up sooner than later, we were now on my way home. I sat fiddling with my fingers nervously, avoiding his gaze. I knew he was staring at me, I could feel his gaze burning a hole into my neck. I felt his breath getting closer and closer to my skin until I felt his warm lips on my shoulder. I gave a fake shudder and turned to look at him with faux worry.

"You are so beautiful," he leaned down to kiss me, the kiss was light and simple. "I want you so badly it hurts."

His arm snaked around my waist pulling me closer to him, his lips touched mine once more, this time it lasted longer.

"I can show you what your old boyfriend couldn't," he whispered softly against my lips.

"I don't think we should, you're my boss, your married," I played my part well, pretending to slowly break down until he finally got to me.

"I told you we no longer love each other and noone will ever know," his lips touched my cheek, moving to my neck.

I moaned softly, giving him the answer he's been yearning for.

He groaned and pushed me down onto the seat, his body on top of mine. His hands greedily roamed my body, squeezing my breasts, grabbing my ass. He roughly kissed me, shoving his tongue into my mouth. I suddenly realized, I actually hated this part of my job, I hated having to give up my body just to get a job done. I mean, it sounds fun at first, but once I'm in the situation, I realize I don't want to give my body up to a horny, perverted, wealthy ass hole. I knew it was time to get rid of Marvin Harris, whether Carlisle liked my tactics or not. I reached down and pulled the knife out that was hidden in my thigh high. I pulled it up and rested it on Marvin's throat.

"Slowly remove yourself from off of me," I hissed in my normal voice.

He stopped, his body going rigid, his lips frozen on my neck.

"Now," I growled.

He slowly lifted his body and I sat up as well.

"Look Noelle if you didn't want this you..."

"Shut the hell up," I snarled. "I hoped you enjoyed your night because this is as far as it goes for you."

He only looked at me in shock.

"If you even think about moving, I'll bleed you dry."

I moved to the window that blocked us from the driver and knocked on it, I pulled out my gun and as the window came down I pointed it at the driver.

"Step on the gas, don't you dare slow down for anything," he obeyed my command.

The limo began to pick up speed, once it was at it's highest speed I knocked him unconscious. The car still going at a blinding speed, I sat back and watched Marvin look at me in horror while I took off my wig.

"Goodbye Marvin Harris," was all that was said as the car eventually collided into another object. I jerked forward as the limo flipped over, going round and round. I could smell blood and smiled. My body was being jerked left and right as the limo was being tossed around. Finally the limo began to come to halt and the only sound that was heard was my laughter. I can't believe I didn't think of this to begin with? I looked over at Marvin Harris who was covered in blood, his heart coming to a halt. The driver was already dead. I crawled over to Marvin Harris and licked the blood off his forehead.

He was delicious, I sunk my teeth into his skin on his wrist. The blood filling my mouth, I moaned at the exquisite taste. I got my feel of his blood, I didn't want to leave him dry. I climbed out the wreck after listening for heart beats.

"Damn it my clutch," I muttered.

I climbed back in and looked for my purse until I spotted it under the seat. I pulled out my phone and dialed Carlisle's number.

"That was fast,"

"Car accident, very tragic, tell the jet to be ready in thirty minutes."

"See you soon," he hung up.

I ran back to the apartment I stayed in and took a shower, removing the blood from my body. I washed my hair that was glad to be free from its confines. I'm pretty sure the contacts would be gone soon. I put on a simple brown sun dress and left to be at the airport. I caught a cab and relaxed in the back seat. When would I get tired of this job? And if I did would Carlisle allow me to quit? I didn't want to believe that he would force me to do something I hated. He has shown me nothing but love and compassion so he should be okay with me not wanting to do this anymore. After the pile of dead bodies I've collected I don't think I can continue to murder people. Some of these people didn't even deserve to die. My phone ringing took me from my thoughts.

"Swan."

"Well that was creative," Alice's voice chimed.

"Hey, you got to switch it up every now and then."

"I looked at your future and it's very...interesting."

"Interesting how?"

"Interesting as in 'Hot Guy Interesting'."

"Are you going to tell me about this hot guy?" I asked walking down the street.

"Not at all, I like to keep it fun, it would be boring if I told you."

"So what was the point in telling about the hot guy?"

"Because I love it when your antsy, it's humorous."

"Goodbye Alice," I hung up the phone.

I laid my head back and enjoyed the quiet ride. If I did find a the hot guy Alice mentioned would Carlisle allow me to be with him? I've never expressed any interest in other men, so I wouldn't know how Carlisle would react. Would he let me date other men or will he keep me to himself. Carlisle is a possessive man so I'm assuming he wouldn't allow another man to have me. I think he would hate for me to find pleasure in another man. He likes to think that only he can give me the pleasure I need. I'm like a toy that every little boy wants, but can't have. I'm Carlisle's porcelain doll, he dresses me up in nice clothes and shows me off.

"42.95," the cab driver held out his hand waiting for me to pay him.

I gave him a fifty and left from the cab, I went inside the airport and to the terminal where the jet would be waiting. I stepped inside the small plane and sat down, relieved to finally be on my way home.


	4. Poison

**Before I start I would like to first thank everyone for reading!!!! I seriously didn't think people would enjoy my story, but shockingly you do!!!! Thank you very much!!! Second, due to the fact that Bella, Carlisle, Alice and James live in Sunny L.A., the sun doesn't have an effect on them. That's it...ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 4:Poison

_Girl I must warn you  
I sense something strange in my mind  
Yeah yo situation is serious  
Let's cure it 'cause we're running out of time  
Mm mm tell 'em Rick it's all so beautiful  
Relationships they seem from the start  
Yeah mm mm it's all so deadly  
When love is not together from the heart  
Mm mm check it out_

It's driving me out of my mind  
That's why it's hard for me to find  
Can't get it outta my head  
Miss her, kiss her, love her, wrong move you're dead

That girl is poison  
Never trust a big butt and smile  
That girl is poison poison

_She's dangerous _

Bella POV

Edward Anthony Masen, a nosy detective, along with his trusty side-kick Emmett McCarty have decided to come to our humble abode and ask a few questions about Nakamura's terrible death. Carlisle has decided to invite them to our party, the reason for his decision still goes unknown. I was simply ordered to be outside by the pool at 3 P.M. sharp. Well it was only 12 so I decided to go out and shop, of course James had to tag along. Carlisle hated for me to be alone, except for my missions. It's not a matter of trust, it's the simple fact that he wants me to appear as harmless as possible. Having James with me when he is not able to accompany me makes it look like that I need to be guarded from the dangers of Los Angeles. Also because Carlisle is a famous man and paparazzi tends to get pretty annoying at times. So I'm stuck with James, he's a fairly quiet man...around Carlisle and Alice. Once he has me alone, his true colors show and I hate it with a passion. He envies Carlisle, he has power, money and me, the three things James would slaughter for. He's expressed his feeling to me several times and it angered me at first, but now it doesn't bother me because I know he can get the first two, but he'll never have me. He's tried his hardest to get to me, but he's hopeless, although I do enjoy his persistence.

I walked inside the small boutique with James behind me.

"You can go sit, I don't need you breathing down my neck," I said to James.

I went to the section with the dresses and went through the racks. I pulled a few dresses off the rack that I thought looked pretty. I picked up some jeans, a few tops and a couple of shorts. After killing an hour in the store, I purchased my clothes and left with James in tow.

"As much as I enjoyed you trying out those clothes, I would love watching you try out some lingerie," he whispered in my ear as I walked to the car to put my bags inside.

"As fun as that sounds, I only go to the lingerie store when Carlisle is with me and since your not Carlisle, I won't be modeling anything that belongs under my clothes."

"Your such a cock tease," he growled.

I walked away switching my hips teasingly. "So I've been told."

"You'll be mine one day."

"Whatever floats your boat," I got into the car.

"And when your mine, I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you won't know how to walk," he hissed in my ear.

"Drive James."

He only sneered before pulling off and heading back home. I could always tell Carlisle how James felt about him, but what good would that do? And the person that takes James position could probably be even worse. So I kept it to myself, I knew that James couldn't hurt me, I could snap him half, I was stronger, faster, better. I was made to fight, before I was turned I trained to become the weapon I am today. So there was no way in hell James could ever harm me. My phone rang and it was Carlisle.

"Swan."

"Alice said you bought a dress that I would truly enjoy seeing you in, perhaps we should go out tonight," Carlisle's sultry tone made my panties wet.

I rolled my eyes when I heard James inhale deeply and growl.

"I guess I'll have to ask Alice what I'll be wearing," I said back.

"Don't worry about your lingerie, I'll be picking that out for you."

"Why so you can take it off later on, I might as well wear nothing."

"As tempting as that sounds, I want you to model it for me first before I snatch it from your body."

I saw James shift uncomfortably, I looked over at him and saw the tent in his pants. I smirked and snaked my hand over to his thigh. He stiffened and I smiled, my hand reaching and higher.

"When you get here, I need to speak with you."

"I'll see you soon," I hung up. "Did you enjoy that?"

"Damn it Bella." He groaned.

The house came into view and as he came to a stop I drew my hand back punched him hard in his balls. He screamed out and I laughed.

"Your so pathetic," I got out the car and grabbed my bags.

I stepped inside the house and went straight to Carlisle's office, dropping my bags on the floor. I sat in the chair in front of his, my leg resting on the arm rest. He looked up and arched his eyebrow at my sitting position. I only shrugged and smiled.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Yes, I'm going to need you to relax on the missions for awhile."

"Awhile as in two years, a week..."

"I don't know yet, but for now you can relax."

"Good, I haven't spent much time with you and I need to visit some friends."

"How do you feel about marriage?" Carlisle asked out of the blue.

"I've never thought about marriage," This time my eyebrow arched.

He stood up and walked over to me, he pulled him from the chair and sat me on his desk.

"We've been together for forty-five years and not once have you thought about marriage?" his hands grabbed my ass and pulled me closer to his body.

"I've been too busy with my assignments to worry about it."

"Well, I love you and I think it's about that time we should think about it."

If my heart was alive, it would be beating furiously in my chest. He was asking me to marry him? I loved Carlisle, I would kill the whole world for him, I would fly to the moon and back, but marriage? I was enjoying the relationship we had. I was comfortable, we were happy, well I am.

"You don't have to answer me now, think about it. I'm giving you all the time you need," He kissed me softly, but it quickly turned rough and passionate.

I loved what this man could do to me, he had me baffled one minute and in the next he made me horny. I moaned into his mouth when I felt his erection press into my core.

"Ahem," a voice came from the doorway.

James stood, face emotionless, but I knew how he truly felt. I kissed Carlisle's neck with my eyes glued to James.

"What do you need James?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"Alice said that you should be getting ready for your guests."

"Thank you James," Carlisle turned back to me.

"Don't worry, we'll continue this later tonight," I fixed his tie and collar.

"I'll keep you to your promise," he said.

"I never break my promises," I kissed him before he left.

He moved from in between my legs, my body already missing him. Alice strolled in right after he left.

"You knew and you didn't tell me," I hopped from the desk.

"I told you, it wouldn't be fun if I told you."

"What about the hot guy?"

"He's coming," she said going through my bags.

"Okay, so Carlisle just proposed...Are you catching my drift here?"

"I understand. How are you going to date the hot guy and Carlisle wants to get married."

"Good. Now Explain."

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out. Now come on, the guest will be arriving soon, we don't want anyone to see you until your grand entrance."

"I'll be in my room to change, I swear Alice if I lose Carlisle, I'll kill you,"

"You won't, relax."

"Lose Carlisle or Kill you?"

"Both."

Edward's POV

"This is going to be so fun! I can't believe you were invited to one of Carlisle's parties!!! I mean only the rich and famous get invited!" Tanya's excitement brung my mood down even more.

I couldn't believe Carlisle invited us either, Emmett and I only wanted to ask a few questions and next thing you know we are invited to his house for a party. We were told to bring our swim suits. I told Tanya about the invitation and she freaked out, calling all of her friends and bragging about it. She spent the whole week planning her outfit, wanting to outshine everyone. I had to admit she did look pretty, but if Isabella Swan was there, there was no way that she could outshine her. That woman hasn't left my mind for a whole minute. I have become obsessed with her, I wanted to know everything about her. I imagined what she would be like in real life, was she sweet and caring? Did she want kids? Was she funny? Was she smart? So many questions filled my head about this woman. I had to admit, I was just as anxious to go to this party as Tanya was, but for completely different reasons. As we pulled up in front of the large mansion, my heart began to beat faster in anticipation. I had to calm myself down before Tanya noticed and got suspicious. I parked the car in the grovel, leaving room for another car to park. It was a decent amount of vehicles already here and people were entering the through the large double doors of the home of Isabella Swan. Tanya looked herself over once more before she stepped out the car, she fixed her dress and fluffed her hair a bit. She walked ahead of me and I followed behind her.

"Edward!" Emmett's voice boomed behind me.

I stopped and waited for him to catch up to me, he patted me on the shoulder as his greeting.

"I can't wait to see Swan, I wonder what she'll be wearing, in my dreams she walked around with nothing on but a pair of heels."

If he only knew what I dreamt of.

"I'm pretty sure that was fun."

"It was, except for the part where Carlisle walked in on us in his room," he shuddered lightly.

We walked inside the mansion and we stood in amazement, the house was huge. A pair of double stairs greeted us, leading up to the second floor. The floor black marble, until you walking into the living room, the white plush carpet looked as if no one lived here. Black velvet furniture occupied the room with dark red throw pillows and curtains. The color reminded me of Isabella Swan's eyes. A large entertainment center stood against the cream colored walls.

"I could get used to this sort of life style," Emmett whispered in awe.

We made our into the next room which was the dining room, a large white dining table sat in the middle of the black room. The chairs matching the table, along with dishes that was perfectly set on the table. We continued until we made it outside in the backyard where everyone was. The back could be mistaken for a park, his property fenced off from the world. A large pool sat in the center, lawn chairs sitting around the sides. The large whirlpool sat off at the side. Once the wooden deck ended, a concrete path led through the deep green grass and to a the most magnificent garden ever created.

"Hello, you must be Detective Masen and Detective McCarty," a petite woman suddenly stood in front of us.

She was very beautiful, short dark hair that was curled loosely, her pale skin seemed to shine in the sun. She wore a deep green one piece bathing suit that tied around her neck. Her eyes were a golden color, they seemed inviting, unlike Isabella Swan's eyes.

"I'm Alice Cullen, Carlisle's daughter," she held out her hand Emmett took turns to shake it.

"Nice to meet you," we replied.

"My father will be out in awhile, he's talking to some of his guests, please enjoy yourself, we have food on the grill and side dishes in the kitchen, which is straight back when you go back into the house."

"Thanks, we'll be sure to remember that," I smiled at her.

She walked off and went to talk to the other guests.

"She's not that bad looking, you think Carlisle would let me?" Emmett said with a grin on his face.

"I wouldn't try it."

"Beer?" A waitress asked with a tray of beer asked.

"Thanks," I took one of the tray and took a swig.

Emmett took one and took a big gulp. "Look, Tanya seems to fit right in."

I looked over at Tanya who was laughing heartedly at something.

"Yea, I'm glad she's having fun, maybe she won't bug me as much," I mumbled.

"Yea, maybe," Emmett chuckled.

"Gentlemen! I'm glad you could make it!" Carlisle walked towards us in nothing but his swim shorts. He was pretty fit, lean yet fairly muscular.

"Thanks for inviting us," Emmett grinned while shaking his hand.

I shook his hand and smiled.

"Are you enjoying yourself so far?"

"Yes, you have a wonderful home," I commented.

"Thank you, I owe it to my Bella, she decorated the whole house with the help of my daughter of course," he explained. "Speaking of Bella, she should be out here any moment now."

My excitement grew at his words, Isabella Swan will be out here any moment. I finally get to see her in the flesh.

"I actually came to ask if you wouldn't mind waiting until the end of the party for your questions, you see I like to keep my private life... well private and the people around here have no problem spreading rumors around."

"We understand," Emmett nodded.

"Edward! I'm having such a splendid time!" Tanya wrapped her arms around me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad, Carlisle this is my fiancee Tanya, Tanya this is..."

"Carlisle Cullen," Tanya cut me off.

She gave Carlisle a huge grin, giggling as he picked her hand up and kissed it. I rolled my eyes, even when I'm right here she shows her interest in another man.

"You have a beautiful woman," Carlisle smile and Tanya giggled some more.

"Thank you,"

"Shit," Emmett roughly elbowed me and nodded his head towards the house.

I looked up and my mind went blank, it felt as if everyone disappeared and it was only me and Isabella Swan. I watched her walk through the doors and outside, her face hidden by a sun hat, the large floppy edges covering her face. My eyes ventured down to her half naked body. The swell of her breast moving with each breath she took, the dark blue and beige monokini stuck on her like a second skin. I continued down following the thin piece of candy cane striped fabric that connected the suit. Her body was the perfect description of an hourglass. Her body curved like a winding road, her perfect pale skin glowing in the sun. Her hips swayed side to side as she walked with those wonderful legs that God gifted her with. Her heels clicked against the wooden deck as she made her way towards us. I expected so many reactions from when I finally would see her, but nothing prepared me for this. She finally lifted her head, her lips in her infamous smirk and her eyes covered by a pair of sunglasses. I couldn't look away, even when she looked up to at me, I didn't look away.

"Fuck," I said under my breath, her smirk turning into a knowing smile.

She finally stopped next to Carlisle, removing her sunglasses and hat, her long hair tumbling down her shoulders. She continued to smile at me, her crimson red eyes piercing mine. She looked away and up at Carlisle and her smile broadened. Her lips moved, she seemed to be saying something, but I didn't hear it. Carlisle responded back, leaning down to press his lips to hers. Everything came to a screeching halt, like a record skipping. I came out of my dream state, blinking a couple of times.

"Nice to meet you Emmett," she was shaking his hand.

I must've missed the beginning of the conversation.

"The pleasure is all mine," Emmett grinned big, giving her his signature smile, showing off his deep dimples.

"And this is Detective Edward Masen," Carlisle gestured to me.

"So you're the one who suspects my Carlisle of a horrible crime," she arched her perfect eyebrow at me.

"I'm just doing my job ma'am"

"Don't call me that, I'm still in my twenties, it's Bella," she shook my hand.

"Bella," I repeated.

"And this is his fiancee, Tanya."

"Hello Tanya, you are very cute!" Bella grinned.

Tanya tensed at her words and I had to keep from laughing. Cute?

"Thank you, your not so bad yourself," Tanya forced a smile.

"I try," Bella smiled.

They stared at each other for awhile, Bella arched her eyebrow as if daring Tanya to say something. Her smirk came after Tanya didn't say anything else.

"Carlisle is a good man, he wouldn't dream of harming another person," Bell continued looking away from Tanya and up at Emmett and I.

"I wouldn't say that about our Bella here, don't let the looks fool you," Carlisle joked.

Emmett laughed at his joke. "Isn't that with all women."

Carlisle chuckled at him.

"Our Bella here has a short- temper, but she won't tell you she's angry, she hides her emotions, but you'll know when you have pushed to far, she tends to get...violent."

"You? Get violent?" Tanya snorted.

Bella looked back down at Tanya with a smile that made my skin crawl, her eyes full of mischief.

"I have my dark side, but don't we all?" She looked away from Tanya once more.

"So Bella what do you do?" Emmett asked, he hasn't taken his eyes off her yet.

"I guess you can say I'm Carlisle's right hand woman, I help with his work, giving him advice, helping him with projects, you know all the business crap."

"How did you two meet?" he asked.

"I met my Bella at a restaurant, she was my waitress and I couldn't keep my eyes off her, I got the courage to ask her out and she surprisingly said yes, sometimes I don't understand what she sees in me."

"He doesn't know what he's talking about, he is very handsome man and he can have any woman he wants," she kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes, but I got lucky and so have you. How did you two meet?" Carlisle asked.

"We met through some friends, they thought we would be a nice couple so we went out on a blind date," Tanya explained.

"That's interesting, do you have a wedding date set up?" Bella asked.

"No, Edward has been busy with work so we haven't had the chance to really discuss it."

"Well, it will happen soon," Bella smiled. "Carlisle I'm going to sit with Alice."

"Alright," he kissed her forehead.

"It was nice to meet you all, I hope we get to see each other under a different circumstance," she gave us a grin that took my breath away.

She walked over to where the dark haired Alice was laying in a lounge chair and sat in the one by her. I pried my eyes from her and hit Emmett to get him from his trance, he shook his head.

"Well, I'll be going for a dip in the pool, you should go in yourself, the water is very warm," he walked away from us jumping into the pool.

"I don't like her," Tanya spoke.

"Who?" I asked.

"Bella," she snarled.

"You just met her, how could you not like her, she seems nice," I looked over at Bella, her eyes were closed, he body bathing in the sun. That smirk on her face, as if she knew we were talking about her.

"Of course you think she's nice, you're a male, she thinks she is better than everyone. She called me cute," she rolled her eyes.

"Tanya, your over reacting, how about you change into your suit and we go for a dip in the pool."

"Fine, I'll get to show off my body." She walked away and into the house.

"It seems your girl is jealous," Emmett snickered.

"Yea, so it seems."

I watched Carlisle swim in the pool, swimming towards where Bella laid. He called Bella's name and beckoning her to him. She stood up, slipping off her heels and walking to the edge of the pool and sat. Carlisle gripped her hips and placed her in the pool with him.

"Don't you wish you were him?" Emmett sighed.

"More than anything,"

"Well, I'm going to show of my bod!" Emmett stripped off his shirt and pants.

I watched as Emmett and several other people entered the pool and began to swim around. My eyes unwillingly moved over to where Isabella Swan and Carlisle swam, my envy for that man was disgraceful, but understandable. To have that woman in his hold, to be able to caress her milky skin and have her sighing his name.

"Are you getting in?" Tanya's voice was so annoying I had to stop myself from scowling at her.

"No, go ahead," I walked away not even waiting for her response.

I sat in the same lawn chair and sulked.


	5. The Way You Make Me Feel

**Chapter 5: The Way You Make Me Feel**

Hey Pretty Baby With The  
High Heels On  
You Give Me Fever  
Like I've Never, Ever Known  
You're Just A Product Of  
Loveliness  
I Like The Groove Of  
Your Walk,  
Your Talk, Your Dress  
I Feel Your Fever  
From Miles Around  
I'll Pick You Up In My Car  
And We'll Paint The Town  
Just Kiss Me Baby  
And Tell Me Twice  
That You're The One For Me

The Way You Make Me Feel  
You Really Turn Me On  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
My Lonely Days Are Gone

**Bella's POV**

The party was a bore except for constant staring from Detective Edward Cullen and his pessimistic jealous girlfriend. I wanted so badly to literally

rip off her face and make her food for the dirt when she tried to flirt with Carlisle, but she wasn't worth me getting up from my relaxing position

and I knew Carlisle wouldn't want her...she's a blonde. So instead of plotting her untimely demise I laid on my pool chair and pretended to soak in

the sun. I heard Edward and his heavy feet walking towards, I kept my eyes closed to keep up appearances and all.

"You have a lonely home, Carlisle told me you decorated," I heard him sit down.

"Thank you, I don't really like to decorate, but I saw how dull the house was and I had to spruce it up a bit," I opened my eyes and looked over at

him.

He smelled absolutely scrumptious, never in my years have I smelled someone so delectable. If it wasn't for my self control I would devour him in

seconds regardless of the many witnesses. I continued to watch him in amazement and intrigue, he stared back and my grin grew.

"What's the creepy grin for?" he asked.

I laughed at his obnoxious question, tickled by his honesty and nerve.

"You are a mystery to me," I lifted my sunglasses from my eyes.

"So are you," he said.

"A woman must always try to be mysterious, it keeps the men busy," I said sitting up.

"You're a different mystery, more complex," he explained.

"Really? Does that frustrate you Detective Masen?"

"Please call me Edward and yes it does frustrate me, I'm usually good at reading people,"

"I like Detective Masen better than calling you Edward, so no I won't call you Edward and as you get to know me you'll find it harder to understand me," I responded.

"I prefer you to call me Edward."

"And I prefer and will call you Detective Masen, you'll also learn that I get want I want when I want it, exactly how I want it...Detective Masen," this time he laughed.

"Clearly," he said.

"Your girlfriend is very annoying why are you with her?"

"I have my reasons."

"Like love?"

He hesitated before he nodded.

"Not too convincing," I said standing up and walking away.

"Who said I wanted to convince you?" he said following up behind me.

"No one, I just said it wasn't convincing," I entered the house and went to the kitchen.

His blood had started to made my throat tingle and if I didn't nip the problem in a bud, I would have to kill the tasty morsel. I opened the fridge

and took out the thermos full of blood from the hospital and poured it in a cup. I smiled as Edward watched me pour the thick red liquid in the cup.

"What is that?"

"Nutrition," I said putting it in the microwave.

"If my assumption is correct and that is alcohol I don't think that holds any nutrition," I opened the microwave and took a large gulp of the blood.

If he only knew what I was truly drinking, he wouldn't be as calm as he is now.

"Well let's pretend that it is, now tell me Detective Masen, why have you and your burly partner been stalking me?" his heart jumped at my question, but he quickly calmed himself.

"As much as you would want to be stalked, we were actually following Carlisle," his lie amused me, it would have convinced me, if I were human, but I'm not.

"I'll pretend that you just told me the truth and move on to the next topic," I smirked at him and took another gulp of the sweet tasting liquid, O negative, Carlisle knew me so well.

"Want something to drink?" I asked pulling a beer from the fridge, the only human food in here.

"Sure, thanks," he took the beer from my hand. "So what do you really do for Carlisle?"

"Besides giving him a blow job while he is holding a conference call?" I watched as he choked on his beer and laughed at his expression. "It was a joke, I separate business and pleasure, I keep them very far away."

"You're an obnoxious woman," he blurted wiping the beer from his chin.

"Along with sarcastic, stubborn, brutally honest and cruel, but who's perfect?" I shrugged chugging the rest of the cup of blood. "Back to question, I keep Carlisle together, I plan, organize, create, destroy, choose, whatever he needs me to do."

"Were you two together when he hired you?"

"No, it was sort of like Pretty Woman, I thought he was just going to be a one night stand type thing. He seemed like a rich guy searching for

something different, but he asked me to attend a couple dinners and he actually liked my obnoxious personality and he asked if I would work for

him and I said yes, I mean it was a huge jump from what I was doing then and so was the money. After that I became the only one he consulted

when he needed a second opinion, he trusts me with everything. I had feelings for him, but kept them tucked away until he confessed his feelings also and we lived happily ever after," I ended sarcastically.

"How long ago was that?"

"Too long to remember," I said tossing the cup in the sink.

"How old is Carlisle?" he asked as Carlisle stepped in too quiet for Detective Masen to hear.

"Don't know can't count that high," I snorted at my joke.

He looked at me with curiosity.

"Don't worry, if anything I stole Carlisle's innocence," that was the worst lie, I've told in my life.

Carlisle wanted me even when he found at the tender age of twelve, which was in 1939, but he wasn't a pervert, he waited until I was

seventeen, which was normal then when he took my virginity. He told how he felt for me, how he couldn't wait to have me, of course I was

horrified, I was a kid, I didn't know any better. As I got older I no longer saw Carlisle as a father, but as someone I could fall in love with.

"There you two are, your fiancé is looking for you," Carlisle spoke up walking from behind Detective Masen.

"Oh, she might just be curious about where I went," Detective Masen left from the kitchen leaving me alone with Carlisle.

"Having fun playing with the Detective?" he asked getting a thermos from the fridge.

"He amuses me, very peculiar," I admitted.

"Since you like him so much I want you to befriend him, get to know him, his strengths and weaknesses. I don't want to be followed and not know anything about my follower."

"No problem, I'll enjoy picking at his brain and I'll also enjoy making fiancé jealous and why this sudden choice?"

"I'll be gone on business to Tokyo for a month," he pulled two beers from the fridge.

"Why am I not going?"

"I said I wanted you to relax from your job, both of them. Your on a vacation until I say so, understood?" he gave me soft kiss.

"Yes, if you need me I'll be upstairs."

** Edward's POV**

After all of the guest were gone from Carlisle's mansion I sent Tanya off with Carlisle's daughter Alice to get a tour of their home. Emmett and I

began asking Carlisle about his relationship between all of the men that are now deceased. He seemed calmed and honest, but a man that had

money and power like him couldn't afford not to be. He cooperative and answered all questions without hesitation. By the end of our questioning

I was a lot less suspicious of him, but I would still have to keep my eye on him.

"I'll be going a trip and I won't be back for awhile, but Bella will be staying here and if you need anything please do not hesitate to call her, she will know everything you need to know," he explained.

"We will definitely keep you up on that," Emmett said watching Bella descend down the stairs with Tanya behind her.

Tanya looked like a hag compared to Bella's beauty, and standing next to her only made her looks worse. It was clear that I wanted Bella, so

badly, but I there was no way on this Earth that I could ever have her and that sent me into a dark mood. She had changed from her seductive

swimsuit to a simple red dress, but with Bella nothing is ever really simple. Her wet hair was now in a messy bun that allowed me to see the

perfect angles on her face. She was literally flawless, not a single scar on her body except for the marks on her wrist.

"How did you get those marks?" I asked her as she sat down next to Carlisle.

She knew exactly what I was talking about, her hand instinctually covered the mark and for the first time her guard was down and I saw emotion in her eyes and it was strong, but just as quickly as it came it was gone.

"My Bella here tends to get adventurous and one day while she was on a hiking trip with some friends she encountered a wolf, thank God that was the only wound she got out of the encounter," Carlisle answered.

I knew it was a lie, no simple accident could cause her to break her facade if she truly was the strong woman I found her to be. My curiosity grew even more and I wanted to know how she got the scar and why it caused her trouble just thinking about it.

"Would you like to stay for a game of pool? Bella and I were just about to play." the daughter Alice flittered down the stairs.

"I love pool!" Emmett said standing from his chair. "I'm undefeated at the bar that Edward and I go to."

"Well prepare to be defeated Detective, because I am truly an expert when it comes to pool," Bella gloated.

"Yea we'll see," Emmett said following Alice and Bella.

"Your partner doesn't know what he just got himself into," Carlisle shook his head as he got up to follow his family and my partner.

I looked over at Tanya who looked bored and yet interested in my decision. I followed them not really caring if she would get angry or not. We ended up in a room with two large pool tables, one had 'Bella's Table' scrolled across the side in bold print. Carlisle must have saw my questioning look.

"Who ever wins gets their name on the pool table, it's not permanent, but her name has been on there ever since we got the table," Carlisle sat back.

While Bella prepared to start the game, Emmett boasted about his skills while Bella stayed quiet picking her pool stick and even allowing Emmett

to start, but his ego wouldn't let him and he allowed her to go first. She insisted, but he didn't give in. So she went first and Emmett didn't even

get a chance to play. He stood in awe as she tucked the 8 ball in the corner right pocket three minutes into the game. Being the sore loser

that Emmett is, he wanted to play Bella again, but I had to end it seeing that it was getting late and I felt that we were over staying our welcome.

Before I left their home, Bella gave me her card and I gave her mine, we said our goodbyes and left from their extravagant home.

That was the last time I saw Isabella Swan which was a week ago, Carlisle called earlier this morning to let me know that he was leaving today

and reminded me that if I needed anything to call Bella. What I wanted was her so I didn't plan on calling her anytime soon, instead I focused on

Carlisle and having him watched in Tokyo. He will be watched 24/7 with hourly updates on his activities, suspicious or not. Over the days, his

activities seemed normal, attending meetings and going to his hotel. During his stay in the hotel he would talk on the hotel phone that was

tapped, he mostly talked to Bella and his daughter, he spent most of his time sleeping off the day's work. I knew that he hadn't done anything

suspicious, but I still wanted him watched closely.

* * *

I was at my desk working on the paper work that my partner was supposed to do, but didn't, when my phone rang.

"Detective Edward Masen."

"Hello Detective Masen, I haven't heard from you in awhile I thought you liked me, I guess I was wrong," her smooth voice rang in my ear.

"Hello Bella, how have you been," Emmett walked up and sat on my desk.

"Who's that?" he mouthed to me picking up his paperwork.

"I've been well, bored since Carlisle left, I was sitting watching Tv when I thought 'I wonder what Detective Masen and his trusty side-kick Emmett are up to?'"

I leaned back in my chair and watched the questioning look on Emmett's face, most likely from the grin on my face.

"You call him by his first name but not me," I asked her.

"It's not him that I'm after, so you didn't answer my question," her words caught me of guard, she was playing with me. Right?

"We are fine, busy."

"With watching Carlisle? He can't even have a personal conversation with his daughter and girlfriend," my eyebrows furrowed. "He's not mentally challenged, neither of us, he's too rich to not know when his phone is being tapped."

"That gives me a reason to suspect him even more," I retaliated.

"He's not the one you should be watching," she came back and this time I didn't have anything smart to say.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you want it to, let's get together sometime hang out, bring your girlfriend if you want and I know you don't, so don't," I could hear the smile in her voice.

"When do you want to meet?" I asked completely confused by her and this conversation.

"Today at 4:30, I'm going on another boring shopping spree, meet me on Garfield boulevard," she hung up before I could say more.

I hung up and looked up at Emmett, he still had the questioning look on his face.

"Was that Bella?" he asked.

How did she know that Carlisle's phone was being tapped? What did she mean when she said that Carlisle wasn't the one that I should be

watching? Did she mean I should be watching her or someone else? Was she joking when she said she was after me? Or did she really mean it?

The questions repeated themselves over and over in my mind. This woman puzzled me and I hate it, I need to understand her. I looked at the

clock, two hours until I see her once more.

"Edward? What the heck is the problem?" Emmett asked still confused.

"Nothing, I just got off the phone with Bella, she wants to meet with me."

"Is that why you looked like someone stole your brain?"

"She confuses the heck out of me, I don't know what to do with myself when I talk to her," I explained.

"What did she say?" he questioned.

I explained the short but detailed conversation and by the end of it he wore a huge Cheshire Cat grin on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"She wants you and if you weren't my partner and best friend and were engaged to that awful woman I'd be pissed and kick your butt, you need to go after her while she's still interested."

"How do you know this?"

"I am Emmett McCarty that's how I know this! Now Bella is the type of woman that gets what she wants, I figured that out when I first saw her.

The first rule with this woman is Do Not Fall In Love! She will eventually get bored and find someone else's heart to rip out and devour. But from

what I saw between her and Carlisle, she'll just simply leave you for Carlisle when he returns. You need be straight forward, she basically gave

you the green light on the phone so once this game begins at 4:30, you don't stop until the Carlisle's plane lands in LAX." he looked down at me

to make sure I was listening. "Take what you can and once it's over, it's over, get married to Tanya, move on."

I only nodded, his advice stuck in my head, ready when ever I need it. I was going after Isabella Swan and I hope that I won't get in too deep.


	6. Buttons

**Chapter 6: Buttons**

Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)

You've been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Edward's POV

My nerves were terrible, why was I like this? I was just seeing a woman. But she was no ordinary woman, she was Bella and she scared the crap out of me. Her looks were dangerous and she knew how to use them. I looked around the small coffee shop she told me to meet her at, saying she would be here at 3 o' clock sharp, she was half an hour late. I could just leave and forget this ever happened, but something said stay, to wait, just to hear what excuse she had. The fact that she thought she could be this late angered me, did she really think I would sit here looking like an idiot waiting for her, how long did she think I was going to sit here? An hour? Two? I stood preparing to pay for my coffee and give my waitress a tip; I would not allow her to make a fool of me.

"Where are you going?" Bella said walking up to the table, sitting in the chair across from me.

"Why are you so late?" I asked.

"I had a problem to fix, but don't worry I got here as fast as I could," she said.

I sat back down, looking her over, something I found myself enjoying. Today she wore cargo shorts, which hardly covered her long legs. A simple white tank top covered her round, full breasts and red suspenders were strapped down over each shoulder. With this outfit, her hair was tied into a simple ponytail, her usual sunglasses on, blocking me from her unusual eyes.

"So why did you call me here?" I said cutting to the chase.

"We both know why we're here, don't play stupid," she said. "I know you want me; I could tell by the way you eye fucked me all yesterday, along with your trusty side-kick."

I looked around the café and saw several people had heard her, she truly had no shame.

"I want you, your pretty fucking hot considering the circumstances, we have a chance to make this into something and I'm grabbing it."

"What do you want?" I said still not believing this was happening to me.

"Sex," she grinned.

I took a large sip of my coffee, becoming a horny, virgin teenager all over again; this is what she reduced me to. She leaned back in her chair, crossing one leg over the other giving me a view of her milky thighs.

"The question is do we have the heart to cheat on our lovers? I have thought long and hard about hurting Carlisle, I love him and if he found out about this I would be crushed, but he won't and I'll make sure of that," she looked my way. "What about you and that thing your engaged to, scared she'll find out and leave?"

I didn't care if Tanya found out or not, I didn't love her, but she supposedly loved me and I didn't want to hurt her. I watched Bella watch me, she was worth it, to be able to say that I had her, to hear her say my name with her cries of pleasure.

"I'm in," I said.

"Good, this is not a relationship, I hope you know that."

"I do," I assured.

"I say we start tonight, I'm actually curious to see how you are in bed," she stood from her chair. "Please do not disappoint, I don't want to regret this."

"You won't," I said confident.

"Let's set up a date, you pick the place and time,"

"There is a small club around the corner, Diana's, be there at eight, no later," I stressed.

"I'll be there, don't worry," she smirked. "Now, come with me, I need to pick out something to wear tonight."

I followed her to the car she drove here, an all white Bentley, she noticed my shocked expression.

"Carlisle spoils me, I don't really care what I'm driving," she said sliding onto the leather seat, everything white inside as well except for the polished wood trimming.

I sat very comfortable in the passenger's seat as she pulled off the curb, driving smoothly down the street. I couldn't imagine the life Carlisle and his family lived, they were so rich and powerful, receiving anything they ever wanted. Isabella was very lucky, blessed I should say because luck doesn't get as far as she has.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I told you I need something for tonight," she turned into a parking lot and turned the car off getting out.

I stepped out and watched her walk towards the large boutique; I couldn't help but watch her long, confident strides, walking in a pair of tall wedges as if they were gym shoes. Her hips swayed naturally, going from left to right in a fluid motion. I rushed to open the door for her, reluctant to lose the sight I had of her backside, but her front was just as tantalizing. She smiled walking through the door.

"Such a gentlemen," she commented.

"I try," I smirked.

My cell phone rang and I pulled it from my pocket, it was Tanya.

"Hey," was all I said.

"Hey baby, where are you?" she asked.

"Investigating," Bella answered.

"Investigating a lead," I repeated.

"Go to a viewing room, I'll be in a few," Bella said going through racks.

"Another case," Tanya sighed bored.

"I am a detective Tanya, it's my job," I said wondering how Bella had heard Tanya.

I sat in a large room, what I assumed was the viewing room, a small section of the room covered by a curtain for changing and a wall mirror for…well… viewing.

"I know, it's just that I don't get to spend time with you, Bella gets to spend time with Carlisle," she said hard.

"Well that's because they work together and what do they have to do with the conversation?"

"Nothing, anyway what time are you coming home?" she said.

"I won't be home 'til late, aside from this case I have other cases to tie up," I watched Bella enter the room and lock the door behind; she looked over to where I sat, her eyes still framed with the sunglasses.

"You might want to get off the phone," she warned, opening the curtains and shutting them behind her.

"Who was that?" Tanya asked.

"My boss," I quickly answered.

"Damn right, I own you," Bella laughed.

"That sounds that snobby bitch Bella," Tanya said her anger forming.

"It's not and she's not a snobby bitch, you only met her for like ten seconds," I defended.

"And you've known her longer than that?" she accused.

"No, Tanya, but you can't just label her," I said not wanting to deal with her drama.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temple, she was giving me a headache. Running my hand through my hair I let out a exasperated sigh.

"What do you think?" Bella's voice came.

I opened my eyes and spotted her in front of the mirror, in nothing but a black leather corset, light pink lace holding the front together with a bow between her breasts, I lingered on the exposed cleavage, wanting to palm her tits. Her round ass stood out in the sheer matching boy shorts, her legs in black stockings.

"Your girlfriend is talking to you," she hummed, grinning back at me in the mirror, her eyes finally revealed to me.

"Yea?" I questioned.

"What the fuck has you so busy that you can't even hear what I'm saying?" Tanya snapped.

"I told you might want to get off the phone," Bella teased.

"I have to go Tanya, I'm busy, very fucking busy," I groaned.

"Fine, we'll talk about this tomorrow," she huffed. "Love…"

I ended the call before she could say that last word, not wanting to hear about love, only lust, mind boggling, toe-curling, dick hardening lust. Bella turned to face me her hands on her full hips.

"You haven't told me what you thought," her perfectly arched eyebrow raised.

"You look fucking sexy," I swallowed the saliva that was forming quickly in my mouth.

"I don't know," she walked back into the changing room. "I'll try something else."

"I thought you were looking for to something to wear tonight, not that I'm complaining about this."

"I do wear underwear ya know, I'm not as much of a freak as you may think" she said as I watched her pull off the stockings and panties, leaving my mind to imagine her naked from the waist down with that revealing corset on. I waited impatiently for her to put something else on. The curtain opened and she walked out in all red. She looked at herself in the mirror and before I could ogle the red bustier and g-string she frowned and walked back into the changing room.

"Love it but not for tonight," she said.

"What if I liked it?" I protested.

She didn't say anything, she only chuckled.

She continued the process of walking out in a piece that me harder and harder, each one allowing me little imagination. She would ask for my opinion and I would give it to her, no matter how raunchy or nasty I sounded, I knew she liked it.

"I have two more and then I'll surprise you with what I choose later on tonight," she stepped back behind the curtain.

I tried to sit comfortable in my chair but it was hard due to my raging hard-on and my situation was not getting better, this crap hurt like hell and if I didn't get the release I needed my dick was going to explode and not in the good way.

She walked back out and I almost lost it, she walked in front of the mirror, adjusting her bra that with one simple tug would show her nipples. The turquoise animal print set was something else, it was just a simple bra and garter belt with a g-string and some stockings, but on her it was my breaking point. I stood up and stalked over to her. Grabbing her and turning her to face me.

"You've teased me quite enough," I growled.

I pushed her against the wall and pressed up against her, shocked at the coldness of her body, but it didn't stop me from my intentions. I grabbed her thigh, gripping tightly and pulling her leg up and around my thigh. I looked at her eyes that were coal black, frightening me a bit; she pressed forward taking my lips against hers. She opened her sensual mouth and I slipped my tongue in meeting her tongue, cold like the rest of her, but it didn't cool down the heat of the wonderful kiss. She moaned, obviously enjoying this as much as I was. I reached up and pulled the fabric of her bra down, revealing her breasts.

"Fuck you feel so good," she said breathless.

I leaned down and captured one of her pebbled nipple in my mouth, she gasped, her body tensing up, but quickly relaxing once more.

"I can't wait, I need you!" she exclaimed.

"No, not here, I want to have all the time I need to fuck you just right, right now…" I said pulling her panties down. "I want to give you a taste of tonight."

Once her panties were off, I massaged her creamy thighs, agonizingly slow before I ran my thumb down her slick folds.

"All wet for me," I grinned.

Not expecting her next move, she grabbed my very sensitive cock through my pants and I yelled out. She unbuckled my pants and unzipped me so fast I didn't know about it until I felt her hand around my shaft. Her eyes were hooded, but I could still see her intense stare. She slowly began to stroke me, her thumb running over my tip. Her icy hand felt like heaven against on my dick that felt as if it was on fire. Sticking my finger inside her entrance, I felt just how tight she was, around just one of my fingers. Adding another finger, I pumped them in and out of her, while massaging her clit with my thumb. She rode my fingers; rolling her hips, while hand fucking me.

"Faster!" she moaned out.

I did as she asked, trying not to get louder than I already I was, but she was making that very difficult.

"I'm close, right there," she said as if pleading.

I curled my finger finding her g-spot and she released her orgasm, her hand moving faster on my cock. I gritted my teeth fighting back the noise I knew I was going to make when I came.

"Fuuuuuuck!" I growled.

I came hard, spilling all over her hand and wrist. We stood for a moment, trying to catch our breaths. We pulled away from each other, needing to get cleaned to leave.

"The bathroom is over here," she said walking over to a door.

She opened it and washed her hands in the sink, drying them off and walking past me.

"I'll get dressed and buy my things and then we'll leave."

I nodded and went to my wash hands, but when I dried my hands, I could still smell her on me and I loved it. That was the greatest orgasm I have ever encountered and that was only from her hand. I left from the room and outside, noticing for the first that this was indeed a lingerie store. I left and pulled out my phone, it was six thirty; we had spent that much time in there? I leaned against the car and waited for Bella to finish her purchase.

"So, he told me my underwear is boring and that I needed to spice things up," the loud obnoxious voice sent alarms off in my head; it was one of Tanya's friends.

I yanked at the door handle but it was locked causing the alarm to start wailing and screaming. I cursed and looked to see her and another one Tanya's friends. I raced around the car, ducking out of sight; if I got caught here they would immediately tell Tanya. The alarm turned off and I looked to see Bella stepping out the store.

"Watch where you're going bitch," Tanya's friend Jessica said to Bella.

Bella stopped and laughed, turning to look at Jessica.

"Oh, sweetie, unlike you, I don't lick my ass and let any dog come up behind me to fuck me and leave. While you're walking to the store to find stuff you can't afford with two paychecks to attempt to please a man that most likely doesn't want you, but needs a good fuck, I'm driving happily to this store that I can buy and pick out something I know my man will love to see me in and it wouldn't good on anyone else."

Jessica's eyes almost popped out of her head, she almost looked like she was going to cry.

"Now, I suggest you leave, because I'm very tempted to rip your heart out through your worn out snatch and shove it up your ass, but you're not really worth the effort."

"I'll kick your ass," Jessica walked to Bella, who towered over her.

"Then do it, I dare you," Bella mocked.

Jessica pulled her fist back ready to hit Bella, but Bella grabbed her face and shoved lightly, tossing Jessica to the ground. Bella walked away smiling like a child on Christmas. She unlocked the car and got in, I quickly open my door and jumped in, thankful the windows were tinted. She started the engine and I watched as Jessica picked herself up, grabbing a rock and throwing it at the car, it left a tiny crack in the front window, but it infuriated Bella. She was out the car and slamming Jessica's face into the pavement in seconds. I hopped out the car not caring if they told Tanya, if I didn't save Jessica from Bella, she would be dead. I pulled Bella away from Tanya, who was crying and screaming, her face covered in her blood. I slammed Bella into her car and grabbed my handcuffs.

"Are you insane?" I said.

"That stupid cunt just couldn't leave it alone," she snapped still pissed.

I pressed myself against her letting her feel how turned on I was by her anger, the way she insulted Jessica and how with the flick of her wrist sent Jessica flying, landing on her ass.

"Chrissie! Get Tanya out of here and get her help!" I shouted.

She did as she was told and helped her up, leaving the parking lot and to get her help. I turned back to Bella and I handcuffed her. Thrusting my hips forward, I pressed my erection into her.

"Shit!" she hissed falling forward.

"I can fuck you right here," I growled.

"Then do it," she groaned pushing back into my hard on.

I pulled away released her from my handcuffs, she turned around with raging lust in her eyes.

"I am going to be very fucking pissed if you don't deliver what you have been teasing me with," she got back into the car and rolled down the window.

"See you tonight cunt tease."

"You're leaving me here?" I said shocked.

She drove off, flipping me off before disappearing around the corner.


	7. Unthinkable

**Chapter 7 - Unthinkable**

I know you once said to me  
"This is exactly how it should feel when it's meant to be"  
Time is only wasting so why wait for eventually?  
If we gon' do something 'bout it  
We should do it right now

You give me a feeling that I never felt before  
And I deserve it, I know I deserve it  
Its becoming something that's impossible to ignore  
It's what we make it

I was wondering maybe  
Could I make you my baby  
If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy  
Or would it be so beautiful either way I'm sayin'  
If you ask me I'm ready

Bella's POV

I missed Carlisle and the more I thought about him, the crappier I felt about what I was doing. Several times I have attempted to call Edward and cancel our date but

just thinking about him reminds me of why I was doing this. He was a beautiful specimen, there were times when I considered changing him just to see what he looked

like as a vampire, but that would mean babysitting him and his thirst and I had no patience for that. And I would have to explain to Carlisle why I changed him and I

couldn't tell him the truth. But I enjoyed Detective Cullen as a human, especially how warm he feels against my skin, it felt amazing.

Staring at myself in the mirror finally satisfied with my look, ordinary, something I think the Detective would appreciate. I had on one of my many LBDs (For you non-

women people out there, Little Black Dress). This one hugged my body like spandex, showing off my womanly curves, ending mid-thigh, scrunched up at the sides with

spaghetti straps. I loved showing cleavage, I thought of them as a gift from God so I will show them off proudly and this dress show an ample amount of tits. I let my hair

down, keeping my natural waves. Black eyeliner and eye shadow were used and a blood red lipstick to match my pumps and purse and jewelry. Turning away from

reflection

after one last look I stepped from the room.

"He will love it and you need to be back here by early morning, we have several guests arriving," Alice said reading a book on the couch.

"Duly noted, have you talked to Carlisle?" I said trying to choose what car I will be riding in.

"Yes, he misses you, but I don't why he tells me this instead of you."

"I'm off, see you in the morning," I grabbed the keys to the BMW and left.

I drive to Diana's to discover that it was one of those blues bars, the dark atmosphere was perfect for our secret affair. I parked and walked inside the bar, taking in

the deep soul music that was currently in play. My kind of place, I enjoyed rhythm and blues music, especially when it was about sex. What can I say, I love the touch of a

man, it's Carlisle's fault, he got me addicted. Spotting Detective Cullen, sitting in a secluded part of the place I made my way to him. His scent hit me before he did and it

hit me like a ton of bricks. If I hadn't over-indulged in blood I would have attacked him in front of everyone and then I would have to slaughter all these people. This man

hadn't the slightest idea as to what he did to me, his smell was like no other and the more I inhaled him, the more I wanted him. He caught sight of me as I was nearing

the table, his mouth falling open and his gaze going from my face to body. When he stood I saw that he looked damn good in a gray dress shirt that showed his

wonderfully toned muscles, a black tie around his neck and a pair of black slacks. I stopped in front of him and smiled as much of a nervous wreck as he was. I stopped

him from running his hand through his hair.

"Relax, Tanya will not find out or Carlisle, so stop worrying," I promised kissing his lips just so I can feel that power surge I felt the first time we kissed. I pulled away and sat down in the chair across from him. He sat down, fixing his tie a bit.

"You look wonderful," he complimented me.

"Thank you, you look handsome yourself," I replied.

"Thank you," he smiled.

There was a moment where we simply watched each other, no words being exchanged. It wasn't awkward, it was quite comfortable. Eventually the silence was broken

by him asking me about myself and I answered any question and vice versa with him. He told me about his life, which was a bit intriguing, his Dad shot his Mom when he

was six and didn't tell anyone until he was ten. He lived on the streets, until high school where a teacher allowed him to stay with him until he graduated, after that

he enrolled into the police academy where he met Emmett.

"I don't let the past make my future," he said taking another sip of his beer. I nodded in agreement and just as I was about to say how brave he was, my favorite artist Maxwell came on, his song _Bad Habits_. I stood and took his hand, moving to the dance floor.

"I love this man, dance with me," I said.

"How do you know I can dance?" Edward questioned.

"You look like someone who can dance," I smiled. I was right; he pulled me into his body wrapping one arm around my waist and entwined his fingers with mine. We

moved around the dance floor in a smooth movement, like air. He dipped me, kissing my exposed neck, making me shiver. He pulled me back up and my panties were

suddenly damp looking at how much lust he had in his eyes. He spun me and me back into his body, my back to his chest and his erection pressing into my butt. He moved

my hair out the way of my neck and licked the sensitive skin, his warm tongue a new experience for my body.

"I want you so badly," he whispered. I could only nod, and with that he went back to our table throwing a few bills on the table, grabbing my purse and rushed back to

me. I took my purse and we left from the bar. He led me to his truck and I took note to pick my car up in the morning. He opened the door for me and I stepped inside. He

shut the door behind me and rushed to other side and hopped in. He pulled off the curb once the car was started. He sped down the street anxious to get to his place, so was I.

"Is it safe for us to do this at your place?" I asked as he sped down the dark road.

"Yes, Tanya will not be back until tomorrow night, she is at a bachelorette party and the wedding is tomorrow."

"Why didn't you go?"

"I hate attending weddings," Edward admitted.

"I'll make sure not to invite to mine," I said.

"You and Carlisle are getting married?" Edward asked.

"No, it's not official even though it seems to be the appropriate thing to do, we have been to together for so long it's odd that we aren't married, but life goes on, we will come around to it eventually."

"I don't see myself marrying Tanya," Edward said honestly. "I don't love her, I don't want to marry someone that I don't love, it's just not possible for me."

"I'm sure you'll fall in love," I assured. "Now enough about love, tonight is nothing about that."

"Agreed."

I only wanted one thing from this and that was sex, nothing more. I didn't want to complicate things with love and feelings, I knew I loved Carlisle and I was going to

be with him forever. Edward was a human, he was going to grow old and live a happy life. I wasn't going to fit in that picture, I never will.

Ten minutes of silence and we finally arrived to his place, Edward parked and got out to help me out of the car.

"You are such a sweet man," I said as he took my hand and guided me out of my seat.

"I wish Tanya appreciated it, she made me stop because she said it made her look weak, like she couldn't handle getting out of the car on her own."

"Tanya is an idiot, you should let me kick her ass."

"Tanya is pretty tough, I've seen her fight she can hold her own."

I snorted. "I'm sure she can."

"Enough about her," Edward took me into his body. "Tonight is about me and you."

I didn't argue with him, instead I agreed with a kiss. We parted, his eyes revealing just how much he wanted this. He began to walk towards the apartment building,

tugging me along with him. If my heart wasn't dead meat in my chest, it would be beating out of control. As he unlocked the main door, I had a chance to leave and

just forget about this whole thing and leave, but as he opened the door for me I didn't move to leave, instead I stepped into the building.

We walked to the elevator where he pressed the button to call it. The doors opened immediately and I stepped into the small area with Edward.

He pressed the button that would take the elevator to the ninth floor and the elevator began to move upwards.

I needed to be shameless, I wasn't about to cheat on Carlisle and do it safe. I was about to be reckless and wild, giving out no boundaries, of course while being smart about not being caught.

Once the elevator doors opened, I took Edward by the tie and walked from the elevator. I wrapped it around my fist and kissed him hard, tasting him, loving how hot his

mouth felt.

"My neighbors might see us," Edward said walking us towards his apartment door.

"Well in that case," I stepped away from him and began to unzip my dress.

I pulled it off of my body and revealed what I had on. For lingerie I chose the first number I had tried on at the lingerie store. It was actually my favorite one and I enjoyed

the way Edward reacted to it, especially because it made him forget about his fiancée.

Edward's lit up and he forgot about unlocking his door. I stepped forward and turned the knob to the door, pushing the door open to reveal his home.

"You want to show me where the bedroom is or do I have to find it myself?" I asked not sure if he even heard me.

I walked into the apartment and turned to face Edward. My hands went between my breasts where they began to undo each hook. The corset fell from my body, leaving

me in nothing by my underwear, I had decided to ditch the stockings since they didn't go well with my dress and I assumed they would have been pesky to get off while

we were in the heat of the moment.

My panties were off in seconds, leaving me stark naked in Edward's living room.

"I've shown you mine now show me yours," I arched my eyebrow at him, hoping that he hadn't cum already, that meant he had no control, which meant he sucked and I had just wasted my time and I had also chosen the wrong damn partner.

He finally moved closing and locking the door. Edward took off his tie, along with his shirt, giving me the opportunity to relish in the beauty of his chest. He was large, his

muscle etched into perfection, his abs great for the eyes.

I couldn't help but smile, anxious as he unbuckled his belt and undid his pants. I was impatient, he was taking too long to remove his pants, but I realized that we needed

to discuss some issues before we even did this.

His thumbs hooked into the loops of his boxers and before he yanked them off. "Wait," I said.

"Fuck, please don't tell me you don't want to this," Edward said.

"No, I have to say something," I said. "First off, I'm on the shot because I detest condoms, they take away feeling and I don't want to fuck if I can't feel so you don't have anything I should be worried about correct?"

"I'm spotless," he answered.

"Good me too and the other thing, I don't want love making, I want sweaty, gritty, sex. I want to fuck and fuck alone, understood?"

"That only makes me want to do this even more," he assured.

Since I was not alive, I had no functioning uterus therefore I was unable to get pregnant, nor was I able to catch an STD because you need blood and all that crap to get

one. But asking these questions made it seem like I was safe and not some dummy fucking anyone and everyone and not caring what I got.

"Great now, continue, I was actually enjoying the show."

He did as I asked and took off his boxers, his dick hard, thick and long. He would have made an amazing vampire, but that is something I would not do to him, I could tell

he enjoyed life too much.

"I would prefer it if the bed was the last place we fuck in," Edward said. "When I walk in this apartment, I don't want to be able to look in one room without seeing us."

I grinned at his idea and nodded. "Shall we begin in here or did you have another place in mind?"

"I actually want to start in the kitchen and head to the dining room, then the living, bathroom and finally the bedroom."

I looked up at the clock, it was 9:23. "I have to leave in the morning so I hope you have the stamina and energy because I plan to be at this all night."

Edward picked me up, my legs instantly around his body. "Only one way to find out."

He easily carried me into the kitchen, pushing me against the refrigerator. He kissed me roughly, his tongue invading my mouth, once again giving me warmth I have never

felt with Carlisle.

Not wasting another second I lowered myself onto him, taken completely by surprise at the heat that was emanating from his dick. Carlisle was a vampire, he was just

as cold as I was, we didn't feel the cold or heat when we had sex, so this was different. It was fucking amazing, I had never felt anything like this before and the deeper

he got the greater it began to feel. My head hit the refrigerator, my eyes falling shut, reveling in nothing but the fantastic sensation I was feeling. Edward thrusts his slim

hips backwards and forwards as I rocked my own to match his tempo. He understood the no love-making rule perfectly, the roughness and speed he was giving told me

that. Edward was in this for the same reasons so he had no reason to not conform to my rule, but I had not expected him to make me feel like this. I was unable to control

the loudness of my moans, I honestly didn't care if the neighbors heard me.

My body was alive, with Edward's hot body against mine and with him inside of me, I felt human, with Edward I felt alive.

I pushed forward, knocking us the ground. Edward shouted out, I clearly hurt him, but he got over it when gripping onto my hips as I rocked them, riding him. I

moved fast, urging my orgasm to come forth and bring me something I was only given during a time like this. I gripped onto the counter in front of me knowing that if I

grabbed Edward I would possibly injure him.

My orgasm started on the inside, bursting out of through every single pore. Edward gave a one last thrust upwards before he came, I could feel his seed fill me, it was

even warming. I convulsed one last moment before falling forward onto Edward's chest. It took a few moments to regain my full energy, but I still panted loudly to give the

effect that I was tired. Edward's heart was racing, but he took deep breaths eventually calming it down.

"That was astounding," I rolled off of him so he wouldn't notice the fact that I didn't have a heartbeat.

"It was," Edward said running his hand through his hair. "I didn't think it could get any better, but it did."

"Are you saying I was better than Tanya?" I asked surprised.

"Is this going to boost your ego if I say hell yea?"

I grinned brightly and he laughed. "You were way better than her, I can't explain how, it just was so…different."

"I can say the same," I said, but I knew what was different.

We both lay on our backs, I waited for him to re-energize.

"Ready for round two?" Edward asked sitting up. "Or do you give up already?"

I laughed and sat up beside him. "Let's go."

He stood up and held out a hand for me and I took it and he lifted me up with ease. He walked ahead of me, entering the dining room and swept everything off of the

table, everything glass shattering in pieces.

"How are you going to explain that?" I asked.

"I'll blame it on Emmett," Edward said already getting hard once again.

I climbed onto the table laying on my back and allowing Edward to climb between my legs.

He pressed forward, the hot skin returning inside of me. I couldn't help the sigh that formed from my mouth. Edward was astonishing, he was everything I didn't expect. I expected him to be mushy even when I told him not to be, but here he was fucking me relentlessly.

He was faster and harder than I was imagining him to ever be and he was better. I cried out over and over as he pounded into me, our skin slapping against each other.

His head bent down and took one of my nipples in his mouth, licking and sucking, but it didn't distract him, it didn't throw his speed. He was an excellent lover and I was

going to get him until the day Carlisle came back.

He lifted his head to kiss me, shutting my screams of pleasure and his groans up for a moment.

Edward pulled out of me and got off the table and I gave him an evil glare.

"I want you over the couch, now." I got off the table with no further explanations.

Both of us rushed into the living room and to the couch.

"How rough do you get when you fuck Tanya?" I asked before we even continued.

"I don't get rough, she hates it, she said…"

"I don't want to hear it," I said. "I want you to get rough as you can possibly get, I love it when Carlisle gets rough and I want to see if you do it or are you too soft?"

He didn't answer instead he turned me around pushed me over the edge of the couch, my ass in the air, ready for him to take me from behind.

He shoved himself in my pussy, moving the couch forward and making me squeak. His fingers dug into the flesh on my hips before he push inside of me, once again,

starting off slow, but then he unleashed something different. With one hand, he snaked it into my hair and gripped tightly, pulling it hard, but it didn't affect me at all. He

was merely a human, whatever he did to me could never hurt me, but it still felt great. My fingers dug into the couch, unable to contain my strength, ripping holes in the

seat. He screwed me mercilessly, showing me that I was wrong about him being soft.

I came harder than the first time, making the holes in the couch bigger and tearing another hole from where I bit down to muffle the piercing scream I had belted out.

"Fuuuuuuck! So damn…tight!" Edward hissed out, still drilling into me.

He had another orgasm, his hips still moving as he came, until he finally stopped. This time he fell on top of me, but gently, he was considerate. He released the hold he

had of my hair and massaged my scalp, the action was caring.

"I need a break before I continue on," I admitted. "That last one truly exasperated me."

I may have been dead, but I wasn't invincible, I was able to handle that first one, but this one made me think that I was actually with Carlisle. Carlisle tires me every time

we have sex and he always has the energy to continue even when I feel as if I am going to pass out. Edward just gave me that same feeling and he was so very

mundane. But he still hadn't topped what Carlisle makes me feel, we have something that makes sex the best it can be. With Edward I only feel lust and even though it

gives me mind-blowing orgasms like the ones I just had, it wasn't the same.

"I agree," Edward said getting off of me.

I moved my body all the way onto the couch, turned onto my side, allowing Edward to lie beside me. I placed my leg over his body, scooting closer to him.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"You better not fall asleep on me, we still have two more rooms to go," Edward said slapping my ass.

I smiled, my eyes still shut. "One thing you won't ever have to worry about me is falling asleep."

"Are you that cocky?"

"No, I just don't sleep."

"Why not?"

"I have….mental issues that keep me up all night," I said not wanting to lie, but needing to.

"Did you murder someone and now their death haunts you?" Edward said jokingly.

"I have killed hundreds and none of their deaths have kept me from a good night's sleep," I said honestly.

"Is that a confession?" Edward questioned.

I opened my eyes and I could see the joy in his eyes, if only he knew just how serious I was. "Why do you think Carlisle killed that man?"

"We don't but we think he might be tied to the murder."

"Carlisle could never kill a man, that is something I know for certain," I spoke the truth.

He hated himself for taking my life so I know that he would die with another man's blood on his hand. Which is why I do it for him, he knows I have no conscience, it was

stripped away from me at childhood.

"Are sure you about that?"

"Positive, he has a heart of pure gold."

"Would he hire someone to kill for him?" Edward asked.

"No, he would believe that he might as well have pulled the trigger," and was true as well, which is why he didn't pay me to kill anyone and why he never asks about the

murders, he only wants to know if the job is done.

"Would you kill for Carlisle?" Edward continued on.

"In a half of a heartbeat," I answered coldly. No one fucked with Carlisle without paying the consequences which was a slow and excruciating death.

"You love him that much, you'd be willing to go to prison for him?"

"Yes, which is why I am having trouble trying to figure out why I'm here and not in Japan with Carlisle."

Edward didn't ask another question, he simply continued to rub my scalp. "If he ever left me, I would die inside, I would no longer have a reason to live."

"I'm sure you will be happy again."

"No. I wouldn't, you don't understand what Carlisle and I have, it's like taking the Sun out of the sky, Earth will never be able to sustain any form of life, forever reduced to nothing."

"With that being said, you should have no problem marrying him," Edward said.

He was right, I never even had a valid excuse about not marrying Carlisle. When Carlisle got back I was going to tell him how I felt and get married.

"This shouldn't be a conversation we should have when we are having an affair," I smirked.

"We have a weird affair, it's not normal," Edward explained. "We talk about the people we are with when usually people try to avoid them."

"I'm not normal, I never was," I whispered.

Edward's hand landed softly on my hip, massaging the skin there. "Why are you so cold all the time?"

I was silent for a moment, wondering about whether or not I should tell him the truth. He seemed as if he could handle the fact that I am what I am, but I had to be positive.

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"I am a detective, it's my job."

"It's your job to be nosy?"

"Pretty much," he said with a smile.

"You should be able to discover why I'm cold without me telling you."

"Why do you shelter your feelings?"

"What are you a shrink now? Do you want to hear about my morbid childhood? About my disgusting Father?" I was getting irritated with him.

"I would like to get to know the woman I am fucking," Edward said.

"You don't want to know me Edward, so I suggest you quit while you're ahead."

"Your life can't be that bad where you can…."

"Enough!" I finally snapped, sitting up. "This isn't some shitty movie where the woman is tough and blocks people out and all she needs is a man to crack her shell and

they live happily ever after. My past is a nightmare that haunts me every single fucking day and even Carlisle hurts just thinking about it so I'm not about to tell anyone

else so they can be haunted it as well, be glad that all you had to deal with was your Dad murdering your Mom because that's fucking shit on the pavement compared to

what I went through."

At that moment I wish I was with Carlisle, in his arms, so he can tell me everything was going to be okay. Carlisle always had the right words when I was down.

"I'm sorry, if I had known how you really felt I would've dropped it," Edward sat up and kissed my shoulder.

"It's fine," I said thankful that I could no longer cry.

I stood up. "I need to go," I began gathering my clothes.

"What? We were having a good time," Edward got up from the couch.

"I know," was all I was able to say.

Edward walked up to me, taking my clothes from me. "You're not leaving until we finish what we started."

I look over him defiantly, he really had no authority over me, but the fact that he thought he did aroused me.

"I'm leaving and there is nothing you can about it," I argued just to see his reaction, to see if he would protest.

He tossed my clothes and yanked me into him, his height allowed him to tower over me. And without warning he lightly shoved me onto the floor, my body landing on the plush black rug. He crawled over my body, about to continue our sex session when his phone rang in his pants.

He reached over to the crumpled pile of his clothes that lay right next to us to retrieve it and cursed under his breath when he looked at the phone to see who it was. "Tanya."

I grinned wickedly. "Answer it."

"You aren't going to say anything are you?" Edward said responding to my facial expression.

I shook my head. "I'm not that evil."

With that he pressed answer button and as he did I flipped us over, allowing me control.

"Hello," Edward said with a grunt.

"What was that?" Tanya asked already suspicious.

"I hit my foot on the bottom of the counter," Edward lied looking up at me with wild eyes.

"You can be such a klutz sometimes," Tanya giggled, my prying ears suffering from the fake noise. At this point I wish I didn't have exceptional hearing.

I leaned down kissing Edward's neck, moving upwards to nibble on his ear while very slowly, lowering onto his dick.

"I try not to be," Edward sucked in a loud breath. "What are you doing, I thought you'd be out partying by now."

"I am, I just wanted to talk to you, I thought you would miss me," she said.

"Tell her how much you miss her Edward, so much that you are fucking me right now," I said low in his ear.

I could smell his blood and I was inches away from it, I could just take it right now, but as tempting as that sounded, I passed. Instead I rode him, torturing him while he

was on the phone with Tanya. His face showed just how hard it was for him to not make any type of noise that could give him away.

"Hold on Tanya, I have to get something out of the microwave," Edward said placing her on mute.

I looked down at him in confusion. "You want to play games?" he asked.

Tossing me back under him. "You make single noise and you'll regret it."

I shuddered at his threat and for a moment I took it to heart and pretended just for once that he could actually do harm to me.

He took Tanya off of mute and instead of holding the phone to his ear, he placed the phone directly by my mouth and put it on speaker.

"Can you hear me?" Edward said loudly.

"Loud and clear," Tanya's voice said in my ear.

"Perfect, I wouldn't want you to miss a single thing that I say," Edward smiled coyly.

Edward placed his hands on the sides of my head, looking down at me as he grinded into me, his eyes daring me to make a peep.

"So how was your day?" Tanya asked.

"Oh honey it was great and it still is, if only you could see just how happy I am," Edward said boldly.

I shut my eyes, concentrating on being silent all the while he was tearing me to shreds, merciless.

"I feel kind of crappy knowing that I'm not the reason you feel so great," Tanya said in a snobby tone.

Edward groaned. "Babe, don't feel that way."

"Are you okay?" Tanya said.

"No, I hit my toe pretty hard," Edward was slick, his lies truly believable.

"I wish I was there to make it all better," Tanya sounded as if she was talking to a damned toddler.

"Don't bother, I already have something making it all better," he said. "In fact hold on, I want to relieve some of the pain."

"Take your time, I'll be here."

Edward gave me a gigantic grin and I looked at him puzzled. "I'm hungry," he said to me.

I shook my head vigorously at his words. "Then eat, I'll call you back." Tanya responded thinking he was talking to her.

"No!" Edward shouted at the phone. "Give me a minute."

"Okay," Tanya said so very gullible.

Edward pressed his finger to his mouth, gesturing for me to remain quiet. He removed his cock from my body and quickly replaced it with his tongue. He lashed quickly

at my clit, my body rocketing off of the rug, not knowing how to react to the heat of his mouth. He pushed me back down with his hand, continuing to devour me like

ice cream on a hot summer's day. I listened to Tanya humming, clueless on the phone, trying to remember why I couldn't make a peep. An orgasm raced through so fast I

made a noise, but I quickly shut my mouth, making it sound as if someone hiccupped. But even with that Edward continued, my clit very

sensitive which didn't help. I panted heavily, feeling another orgasm bubble up.

"Why are you breathing so hard?" Tanya asked.

"This food I'm eating is so delicious, you have to taste it one day," Edward said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Something Bella brought to me, I'm not sure," Edward replied giving me an evil grin.

"What is that bitch doing cooking for you?" Tanya said angry.

I came again, my legs clamping down on his head by accident, but he pried them apart. "It was already made, I told her that you weren't here and she brought over something for me to eat."

Edward crawled back up to me and shoved himself right back in me.

"What are you doing talking to her?"

"Emmett and I bumped into her at a café, she was lonely so we kept her company."

"I don't like her," Tanya said.

"Tanya, she is better than you think, trust me."

"I have to go now, the girls are looking for me," Tanya said. "I love…"

I hung up on her before she could finish that word.

"You asshole!" I slapped him on the ass and he jolted upward going deeper making me squirm under him.

"You started it," Edward laughed.

"I don't care, just don't stop!" I pleaded, ready to come all over his cock again.

"Hadn't intended to."

My hands went into his messy hair, my nails digging into his scalp. He growled out, taking my hands and putting them above my head and holding them with his own.

He gave a forceful thrust, driving into me hard, as if trying to hurt me, but it felt fucking awesome. Each thrust harder than the one before, going above and beyond. I

exploded right as he did, his roar mingling with my cry.

Edward laughed loudly, his chest heaving up and down. "I'm sorry, but that was the best orgasm I have ever had!"

"What are you apologizing for?" I said laughing with him.

"I'm apologizing to Tanya, she is going to have to work hard to top what I just felt."

"I have to admit, that was fucking delicious," I said.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Not at all," I said.

"Good, because it's time to hit the shower."


End file.
